Connections
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: Mulder and Scully adopted her because they felt a connection to her. Now, she's starting to make her own connections. MSR Family
1. Chapter 1: Flashback and How They Meet

**Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Files.**

**AN: Hello everyone! This is my first X-Files fic! I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Connections**

"Mama, where's my bag?" seven-year-old Layla yelled to her mother.

"Layla Marie, what have I told you about yelling?" her mother asked in reply.

"Not to do it, but sometimes it's easier to yell. You and Daddy yell all the time," Layla replied.

"Well, that will be remedied considering that your baby brother or sister will be born soon," her mother said.

"It's a boy. He's my brother," Layla said with her hands on her hips.

"That's what you keep saying. We'll see when he or she is born," her mother replied.

"Mama, why are you having a shower for him out in the living room? Showers are for the bathroom," Layla said.

"This kind of shower is different. It's for girls. They can share things with the pregnant mommy," her mother replied.

"Oh, so that's why daddy isn't here," Layla said. Her mother laughs at her tone.

"Alright, get your things together so we can get you off to school," her mother replied.

Layla gathered her things and her mother walked her to school.

* * *

At home, Dana Scully prepared for her upcoming baby showering. Her mother was there to help her and was nagging her about whether the baby was going to be a boy or girl. That was when a knock came from the door. She looked at her watch.

"We told people noon right?" she asked her mother.

Her mother smiled and went to answer the door.

* * *

Layla walked into her class, ready to begin her day. She loved school. Her favorite subject was science and she wanted to grow up to study medicine like her mother had. Her mother, Dana Scully, was an FBI agent as well as a medical doctor. She wasn't her biological daughter just like her dad wasn't her biological dad.

She was adopted when she was five. She loved her parents though and they loved her. They had a connection when they first met. It was like she was who they had spent their whole lives searching for.

She thought about when they had first met.

_Layla was sitting on the edge of her bed as she heard her mother and father screaming down the hall about something. She was scared and hid underneath her bed. She heard footsteps coming her way and then she heard her father yell at whoever it was to leave her alone. That's when her dad shouted for her to run. She got up and went to her window. _

_They had practiced fire safety in their house so there was a rope ladder attached to her window just in case. She through open her window as best she could and tossed the ladder down. _

_She heard her mother scream for her father and then a squishing sound and then a thud. That's when she heard her father yell and then another squishing sound and another thud. She stood rooted in the spot she was in, terrified of what lay beyond her closed bedroom door. _

_She heard the footsteps again and the doorknob rattled as whoever it was turned it. Her door opened slowly and a shadow of something was cast on her floor. She gasped and began to breathe harder. It stepped into her room. She screamed and it acted like she had set it on fire. It turned and left the room quickly. She was still frozen in that spot when the neighbors came to see what was going on._

_She spoke to no one as police went through the house. She wouldn't look at anyone either. It was like she was in a trance. Everything moved in slow motion. One policeman bent down to look at her and said something, but she couldn't hear him. He reached over and tried to pick her up, but she started screaming and just kept screaming. _

"_What's going on here?" said a female voice outside her door. _

_She stopped screaming and looked at her doorway. A lady stood there. She had red hair and was wearing a black suit. Layla looked at this woman and felt a pull from her. _

"_I was going to take her to get checked out in the ambulance downstairs ma'am, but when I went to pick her up, she started screaming," the policeman said. _

"_I'll take care of it," she said and waved the cop off. He nodded and left the room. That's when another man came in behind the woman. She stopped him from going closer, and he looked at her and then at Layla._

"_Layla?" the lady said. Layla looked at her."Hi, my name is Agent Scully and this is my partner, Agent Mulder," she said. Pointing to herself and then to the man. _

"_We're here to find out what happened to your mommy and daddy," Mulder said, "Did you see anything?"_

_Layla stared at the two and felt so safe. She left her spot and ran to Scully. She wrapped her arms around the woman's small waist. Scully wrapped her arms around the child. Layla pulled back and reached for Scully to pick her up which she did. Layla laid her head on Scully's shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth, a habit she had yet to be broken of no matter how hard her parents had tried._

_Scully looked to Mulder and he gave her a small smile. He knew about her want to have children, but knew that it was physically impossible as she had been diagnosed barren. The two of them looked like they fit together perfectly. _

_Over the next few days, they worked long and hard to find out what happened to Layla's parents. Layla had told them what she saw and how it reacted when she screamed. She opened up to them so quickly that it shocked everyone involved. _

_Mulder noticed how attached that Scully was getting and he noticed how attached he was getting. He knew that this would end in disaster for all parties involved once this case was closed and Layla was sent through the system and they were back in DC._

_The day they had to leave they got a call from the case worker on Layla's case. Layla was screaming and crying and wouldn't move from the bed she had in one of their group homes. She told them that Layla had bit the lady in charge and that if anyone came near her she would scream and yell._

_Scully looked at Mulder with this heartbreaking look and he felt his walls crumble. He knew that there was no way that they were going back to DC without this little girl. They told the case worker they'd be there in a little bit and got into the car._

_A few minutes later and Layla was sitting on her bed glaring at the people who stared at her. Anyone who came close to try and pick her up she would scream and try to bite them. She didn't feel safe and she was afraid. Someone tried again to pick her up and she screamed loudly. _

"_Leave her be," said a familiar voice._

_Layla turned and saw Scully and Mulder. She stopped screaming, got down and ran to Scully who lifted her into her arms._

"_Can we go home now?" Layla asked. Scully looked at Mulder._

"_Yeah, let's go home," he replied. They filled out the paper and then Layla was theirs._

Layla smiled at the memory. She was happy to find them. She sat down at her desk when she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Hey, look, it's rent-a-kid!" said a nasally, harsh voice which belonged to the school bully Kyle.

"Leave me alone Kyle," Layla said glaring at him.

In the past years, Kyle has been in all her classes. Every chance he got he would tease her about being adopted.

"Or what? You'll get your parents to arrest me?" Kyle said and his entourage chuckled along with him, "Maybe your creepy father will do the honors!"

That drew Layla out of her seat and into a defensive stance. She glared at the older boy.

"My father isn't creepy. At least he is still with my mom," Layla said.

Kyle and his group stopped laughing. He stepped up to her.

"What did you say?" he growled. Layla stood her ground.

"You heard me. At least my parents are still together," Layla said.

Kyle reached out and pushed Layla down. Layla got her feet when she heard a voice in her head.

"_Don't do it_," it said. It was a boy's voice.

"_Why not_?" she thought back.

"_You'll get in trouble_," he said.

"_Who are you_?" she asked.

"_You'll meet me later_," he said, "_Right now, walk away_."

"_But_…"she said.

"_Just do it_," he said.

She turned around and walked away. Kyle looked shocked and so did his group.

"Hey, we ain't done!" Kyle snapped. He walked up to push her again when the teacher walked in and caught him by the shirt.

"Kyle Bernard," she said, "You do not hit little girls!"

"She's not a girl! She's a rent-a-kid and a freaky one!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Alright, that's it! I'm calling your mother," she said.

"Aw, Ms. G, please don't!" Kyle said with fear in his tone.

"Ms. G, I'm fine," Layla said, "You don't have to call his mom."

"Layla, are you sure?" she asked. Layla nodded. "Okay."

She let go of his t-shirt and got her class to sit in their seats. For the rest of the day, Kyle watched Layla closely.

* * *

**TBC...**

**AN: Leave a review, please and thank you!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Kyle and Lizzy

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**AN: Wow, I got reviews for the last chapter? Amazing! Thank you guys so much! Here is the next one!  
**

* * *

Scully opens a package and pulled out a pair of dolls. One was a girl and the other was a boy.

"Aw," said the women.

"What if it's twins?" said one lady.

"Thank you, but I would be happy with one healthy boy," the women gasp, "or girl," she says and they go 'oh.'

"So many secrets Margaret," said a blonde woman.

She looks at her mother. Margaret smiles at her.

"What do you expect? My daughter works for the FBI," her mother said.

Scully looked at her and then went to set the gift down and knocked over a champagne glass. Everyone jumped to clean up the mess when a red head came flying into the room.

"I've got it! Coming in! The white tornado," she said.

"Thank you Lizzie," Margaret said and looked to Scully with a smirk.

"Mom," Scully said.

"Just think about it," she said.

Lizzie was who was at the door earlier. Her mother thought she would need some help and as much as she would hate to admit it, her mother was right. She checked her watch and noticed that it was almost time for Mulder to be bringing Layla home from school. She hoped they would hurry.

* * *

Mulder stands outside the school building as he waits for Layla to get out. He's thinking about what happened earlier in the day. The explosion of the lab and the connection from that lab and the body found to Scully's former OBGYN. He worries for her unborn child and for their daughter and their safety.

Layla gathers her bag and follows her teacher out to meet one of her parents. She hopes it's her dad so that she can tell him what happened earlier with Kyle and the voice she heard. She prefers to tell her father about these things rather than her mother. Her mother can be a little close-minded sometimes, but she's gotten better about it.

Layla walks outside to see her father waiting there. She runs over to him and he lifts her into his arms.

"Hi daddy! How was your day?" she asked.

"It was different. How was yours?" he asked.

"Same stuff, different day," she replied simply.

"Uh-huh, and why don't I believe that?" he asked in reply.

"Nothing major happened," she said slowly.

"Layla," he said in a warning tone, "don't lie."

"Can we talk about it later?" Layla said as she spotted Kyle coming out. He was glaring at her.

Mulder looked at what his daughter was staring at and caught sight of the boy glaring at her.

"He have anything to do with it?" he asked. Layla nodded. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, but just not right now," she said.

"Okay," he said.

He sets her down and they head off to Scully's apartment.

* * *

After putting all the gifts away from the shower, Scully sits down on the couch to put her feet up for a few minutes. Her guests just left a few minutes ago. Then her door opens and Layla comes in.

"Hi sweetie," Scully said, "How was school?"

Layla shrugged and went to the dining table to start her homework like she normally did. Mulder walked in and sat down next to Scully.

"What's wrong with Layla?" Scully asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "She wouldn't tell me anything. I think it has to do with this kid at school who was glaring at her."

Scully looked at him and he shrugged. She gets up slowly and walks into the kitchen. Layla was working on her math homework. Her mother sat in the chair next to her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Scully asked. Layla looked up at her mother.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said. Scully looked at Mulder and he walked over and sat opposite Scully at the table.

"I'm pretty sure it's not nothing," Mulder said. Layla sighed.

"I almost had a fight at school," Layla murmured.

"Why?" Scully asked.

"This boy, Kyle, was calling me names and talking about you and Daddy like you're bad guys," Layla explained.

"Why didn't you walk away?" Scully asked.

"I told him to leave me alone first and then he said something about Daddy and then I might have said something about his mom and dad being divorced and he pushed me," Layla explained.

"Did you hit him back?" Mulder asked. He was a little proud of his daughter standing up for herself and her family.

"No," Layla said, "I wanted to, but this voice in my head told me not to."

"A voice?" Scully asked, "What kind of voice?"

"It was a boy's voice. He told me not to hit Kyle after he pushed me. He told me I would get into trouble," she replied, "After that, I walked away and Kyle went to push me again when Ms. G came in and caught him."

"Did he get punished?" Scully asked.

"No, I asked her not to call his mom," Layla said.

"Why?" Mulder asked.

"Because his mom hits him, and if he gets another phone call then he might not be at school again," Layla said softly.

"How do you know his mother hits him?" Scully asked, "Layla? How?"

Layla put her pencil down and looks away from her mother. Scully leans up and puts her hand on Layla's.

"Honey, you can tell us," Scully said. Layla looks at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"I've seen the bruises and the burns that are on his legs and arms," Layla whispered.

Scully looks at Mulder and then back at Layla.

"We're going to have to report this," Scully said. Mulder nods.

"No, you can't! Kyle will be mad at me because he knows I would tell!" Layla exclaims.

"Kyle won't be mad honey. He may thank you," Mulder replied. Layla shook her head.

"No, he won't! Kyle hasn't liked me since the day we met and when I found out about his mommy hitting him, he said that I better not tell anyone or else," Layla cried.

"Kyle can't hurt you sweetie," Scully said pulling Layla into her arms. Layla cried on her mother's shoulder and Mulder came around and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Please don't take Kyle from his mom," she sobbed, "He won't ever forgive me."

"Layla, we have to report this," Scully said, "I'll tell you what. I'll make you a deal. We'll report this, but we won't say who told us."

"It won't work," Layla said, "I know you have to do this, but I wish you didn't. I don't want Kyle mad at me and trying to hurt me."

"He won't try to hurt you," Mulder said sternly, "I'll make sure of that."

"Promise?" Layla asked looking at her father.

"I promise," Mulder replies.

"Okay," Layla said. She pulls out of Scully's grip and sits back down to continue her homework.

_"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" _the voice asked.

_"I don't know. I hope so," _Layla thought back, _"Who are you though? Why are you in my head?"_

_ "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," _he replies.

_"Try me," _she thinks back.

_"Well, okay. I'm your brother," _he tells her.

_"No way! How's is this possible?" _she asks.

_"I don't know. Can't everyone hear each others' thoughts?" _he asks.

_"No. It's not a normal thing. You mean, you can read other peoples' minds too?"_ she asked.

_"Yeah, I can hear my mother's and my father's, at least I think he's my father, and yours, but I also hear others," _he replies.

_"You can hear Agent Dogget's?"_ Layla asked.

_"Is that the guy who worked with our mother when our father was gone?"_ he asked.

_"Yeah, that's the one,"_ Layla replied.

_"Yes, I can hear him. I've heard others, but they aren't familiar,"_ he said.

"_This is really cool!"_ Layla said_, "I can talk to my little brother without having to use my mouth! How many sisters can say this?"_

_"Um, I don't know, but since you say it's not normal then you shouldn't tell anyone,"_ he says.

"_What about Mom and Dad?"_ Layla asked.

_"Let's keep it our secret for now,"_ he replied.

_"Okay, deal,"_ Layla replied.

"Layla," Mulder said. She's drawn out of her conversation with her brother.

"Yes daddy?" she replies.

"I gotta go meet up with Agent Dogget, you be good for your mom, okay?" he asks.

"I'm always good for her," Layla said with a sweet smile. Mulder chuckled and kissed her forehead. He kissed Scully's cheek and left.

Shortly after her dad left, a woman walked in with her hands full of groceries and other things. Layla looked at her and then at her mom.

"Oh, hi, you must be Layla," Lizzy says, "I'm Lizzy Gill."

Layla looks at the woman again and then to her mom again. Scully nods that it's okay and Layla looks back at her.

"Hi," Layla said.

_"I don't like this lady,"_ her brother said, _"She is weird."_

_"She seems off,"_ she thought back, _"If you don't like her, then I don't like her."_

"Um, Mom, can I go in my room to finish my homework?" she asks. Her mother nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," Lizzy said.

Layla looked at Lizzy again and nodded before turning and going to her room. There was something definitely off about the woman. She felt it and her brother felt it. She resolved to keep an eye on this Lizzy Gill character for her mom's sake.

* * *

**AN: And there it is...leave a review, please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trust Issues and A Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own TXF.**

**AN: This chapter contains some spoilers for Essence. If you haven't seen it, you should! Thanks for the two reviewers! Here's your next chapter!  
**

* * *

After her homework is finished, Layla lies in her bed and reads her library book from school. There came a knock on the door.

"Come in," Layla said.

The door opened and she saw Lizzy standing there. Layla sat up, marking her place in her book, and she set it aside.

"Yes?" she said watching Lizzy very closely.

"I was wondering if you would like to help me make dinner. It's lasagna," Lizzy said with a smile on her face.

"No thank you," Layla replied picking up her book to read some more.

Lizzy walks in and shuts the door. Layla looks up and narrows her eyes at her.

"Anything else?" Layla asks.

"Why the attitude towards me?" Lizzy rebutted.

"I don't have an attitude," Layla replies.

"You could've fooled me," Lizzy remarked.

"What do you mean?" Layla asked looking at her confused.

"You barely said anything to me and you hide in here," Lizzy says, "Then when I walked in you glared daggers at me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you haven't, but I don't know you," Layla replied.

"You haven't gotten to know me," Lizzy replied.

_"She's trying to get you on her side,"_ her brother thought-says.

_"Well, that's not going to work,"_ Layla thinks back.

"Why don't you come help me with dinner?" Lizzy asks again.

"I rather read," Layla replies.

Lizzy nods and walks out of the room.

_"Ugh, she really is creepy,"_ Layla thinks.

_"Why is she here?"_ he replies.

_"I don't know,"_ Layla replied_, "I'm going to ask mom."_

Layla gets off her bed and heads to her mother's room. She peeks in to see her mother resting. She taps on the door gently. Her mother looks over and smiles as she sees Layla. Scully pats the bed and Layla hops up onto it.

"What's up?" Scully asks noticing the look on Layla's face.

"Why is Lizzy here?" Layla asks.

"She's here to help me. Your grandmother thought I could use her help and surprisingly she was right. Why? Is something wrong?" Scully asks.

"No," Layla said simply, not wanting to put stress on her mother.

"Are you sure?" Scully asked. Layla nodded.

"Why don't you tell me about Kyle?" Scully said. Layla flinched a bit and shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about him," Layla said.

"Layla, honey, please talk to me. I'm here to help you," Scully replied.

"He hasn't liked me since I started school there. He's always picked on me for being adopted and for having parents that are FBI," Layla replied.

"How come you've never said anything before?" her mother asked.

"Because you were busy and then dad went missing and you found out about my brother," Layla said, "There never was a good time."

"You can come to us no matter what. Your father and I will always stop whatever we are doing to help you, you know that," Scully tells her and tugs her to her side.

Layla lays her head on her mother's chest. Scully strokes her hair gently.

"I know," Layla said.

"Why the question about Lizzy?" Scully asks.

"No reason," Layla lies. This doesn't deter her mother.

"Layla?" Scully says.

"Fine," Layla sighs, "She just gives me a weird feeling."

"Like what?" Scully asks.

"She seems too nice," Layla said.

"You've noticed that too huh?" Scully replies and Layla nods, "Well, let's keep a close eye on her okay? Our secret?"

Layla nods with a smile on her face.

"Okay, I'm going to go take my medicine. Get your stuff together to take a shower okay?" Scully tells her.

"Okay Mommy," Layla says and hops off to get her things together.

Gathering her pajamas, she notice Lizzy knock on the bathroom door. She and her mom talk a minute and then Lizzy leaves, but not before smiling sweetly at Layla. Layla smiles half-heartedly back. She hears the door open and shut and goes to look out the window. She sees Lizzy get into the car with a man who looks so creepy.

"_That's the man who came to Mom about his wife earlier,"_ her brother tells her.

"_That's who that is?"_ Layla thinks back.

_"Yes, and I don't like him either,"_ he replies.

_"Hmm, I'll have to watch Lizzy extra close then,"_ Layla replies.

Layla heads off to take her shower.

* * *

A little later, Scully sets out dinner and she and Layla sit down to eat. Layla looks at the lasagna and almost wonders if it's safe to eat. She watches her mother as she takes a bite and worries a bit before she notices that her mother is fine. She then digs in to her own plate.

After dinner, Layla clears her plate and settles into her room to read a little more of her book before it's time for bed.

* * *

Scully cleans up the dishes from dinner and settles on her couch when there is a knock at the door. She checks the peephole and sees that it's Mulder and Doggett. She opens the door.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Scully asks.

"I got on the wrong end of a fist," Mulder replied.

Scully lets them in she sets Mulder down at the table and gathers some stuff to fix his cut on his head.

She cleans his cut then begins taping it together. As she tapes the last piece she says, "Hold still Mulder. This should about do it."

He winces in pain and takes her hand.

"Ahh, Scully," he says.

"Sorry," Scully replies.

"I see why you gave up a career in medicine for the FBI, Scully. You have manos de piedra," he says smiling at her. She swipes at his nose with a cotton ball soaked in peroxide and then begins to clean his cut a little more.

"Sorry," she says again once she heard him suck in a breath.

Layla had heard the commotion and came out of her room to see her father sitting at the table with a cut on his head.

"Daddy, what happened?" Layla said coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing baby, I'm fine," Mulder replied, "You're supposed to be in bed."

"I know, but I heard voices," Layla replies, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart," Mulder says.

"Okay," Layla said.

"Time for bed munchkin," Scully said.

Layla nodded and hugged her mother and father and waved to Doggett before heading to bed.

"Good night," they all called after her.

"Night," she replies.

She goes in her room and shuts the door. She wondered who did that to her dad and whether or not he was really okay. She turned over on her side.

_"Is daddy really okay?"_ she thinks to her brother.

_"He sounds fine,"_ he replies.

_"Okay. Good night little brother,"_ Layla says.

_"Good night,"_ he replies.

She closes her eyes and listens to the adults talk about what happened until she falls asleep.

* * *

"Imagine if he really connected," Mulder said.

"Who?" she asks.

"Billy Miles," Mulder replies.

"Billy Miles? He did this?" she asks as she takes a baggie and a towel and begins to fill it with ice.

"Ask Agent Doggett," Mulder says, "He saw him."

"If you ask me, the kid was whacked out on something," Doggett says, "Whatever it was, he's feeling no pain."

"Ask me, the kid isn't a kid," Mulder says.

"Oh, don't tell me he's an alien," Doggett remarks.

Scully hands Mulder the homemade ice pack and he puts it to his head.

"He's a type of alien," Mulder says, "A human replacement. One that looks human. Look at his strength. The way he took those slugs."

"I've seen plenty of guys whacked out on chemicals, keep on coming," Dogget says.

"Well, then, you're ignoring who Billy Miles is. You, of all people, Agent Doggett, who's supposedly running the X-Files," Mulder says.

"You're ignoring the fact that he bled red blood. Now, every single X-File I read, and I read them all, Mulder, what you call "aliens" bleed green, right?" Doggett asks.

Mulder sets the ice pack down and grabs a glass and fills it with water.

"Well, Billy Miles is a whole new deal," Mulder explains, "He's an alien abductee who was returned after hideous procedures were performed on him. And who miraculously returns to so-called perfect health when his body completely sheds its skin."

He takes a drink of his cup of water. Scully sits down, feeling very tired.

"Same thing happened to you," Doggett replies.

"Same thing would've happened to me if I'd been left alone," Mulder says looking at Scully, "If Scully hadn't treated me."

"What I want to know is what Billy Miles was doing in that medical office," Scully says.

"Same as when he torched Zeus Genetics and destroyed their experiments with alien biology and the doctors performing them," Mulder replied.

"And what were you doing there," Scully pauses and sends him a look, "Mulder?"

"Looking for answers," he says.

"To what?" she asks.

"One of those doctors was your doctor," Mulder tells her. She sighs and looks at him.

"Mulder…" she trails off.

"Listen, Scully," He says, "I'm sorry, but I just need to know that this baby of yours is going to be all right."

The door opens and Lizzy comes in with some dry cleaning that she picked up. She seems surprised at the two men in the kitchen with Scully.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dana. I didn't…" she trails off and Scully interrupts her, "Come on in, Lizzy. It's alright. We just need some space to talk."

"It's okay. I've got plenty to do. Excuse me," she says as she heads into the apartment. Mulder looks at Scully with a question in his eyes.

"It's okay. She's just helping me out, at my mother's insistence," Scully tells him. He walks over to her.

"That's... that's all I'm trying to do. Just make sure nothing happens to you; that this baby you're carrying is born without any surprises," Mulder tells her gently. She looks at him and then to Doggett and sighs.

"I know," she tells him. He nods and smiles at her. "Your daughter came to me today and told me that she didn't like Lizzy."

"Why?" Mulder asks.

"She said it's because Lizzy seems too nice," Scully tells him, "Do you think you can get her to talk about it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, are you going to report Kyle to social services tomorrow?" Mulder asks.

"Who's Kyle?" Doggett asks.

"A bully that is being abused by his mother," Scully replies.

"He's been bullying Layla?" Doggett asks a little upset that someone could be mean to that sweet girl.

"Yeah, but we've talked to her about and she's okay except she's scared that he may hurt her if we report what's been going on," Scully says.

"He can try, but he won't get far," Doggett says protectively.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow," Scully said, "Right now, I want to go to bed. Are you going to take her to school tomorrow?"

"Sure, I can," Mulder says, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," she replies.

"Get some sleep," Doggett says. Scully nods.

Doggett heads to the door. Mulder kisses Scully's forehead and follows along behind him.

"Good night," he says.

"Good night," she replies.

She spends a few minutes getting ready for bed. She sees Lizzy out and then heads to bed. Exhausted and knowing she has a busy day tomorrow, she falls right to sleep.

* * *

**AN: And there it is! One of the longest chapters I've written! Leave me a review, please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation and Proud

**Disclaimer: No owning here!**

**AN: So, I had a little time and this popped into my head. This is probably one of the longest, if not the longest, chapter I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks you my reviewers and everyone who takes the time to read this! You guys rule!  
**

* * *

The next morning, Layla wakes up to find Lizzy in the kitchen again. This time she's cooking bacon, eggs, and biscuits. It smells so good to Layla, but she doesn't know if it's going to be okay to eat. Instead of going into the kitchen, she goes back into her room and gets ready to go to school.

Once she's dressed, she hears her mother's door open and then she hears her speak to Lizzy. Layla scrunches up her face in a scowl before her own door opens and she sees her mother standing there.

"Good Morning Munchkin," Scully greets her.

"Morning," Layla replies.

"Breakfast is almost ready and your dad should be here soon to pick you up," her mother tells her.

Layla's face makes that scowl again. Scully notices it.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asks.

"I just don't want to eat what she's cooking," Layla said.

"Why?" Scully asks.

"I don't trust her Mommy," Layla said, "We don't know her."

"I understand that, but there's no need to be rude and not eat the meal she's made for us," Scully tells her. Layla sighs knowing that there was really no way out of this.

"Yes, ma'am," Layla replied.

"Now, come on," Scully said. Layla hopped off her bed and headed into the kitchen behind her mother.

"Good morning," Lizzy said cheerfully.

Layla looked at her mother with one of Mulder's looks. Scully gave her a look of her own and Layla looked at Lizzy.

"Good morning," Layla murmured.

"I have breakfast all ready to go," Lizzy said as she plated the meal.

Layla pushed the food around with her fork. She watched her mother and Lizzy as they ate, silence ringing through the apartment. It was broken moments later by a knock on the door. Lizzy got up to get it.

"Good morning," Lizzy greeted Mulder.

"Morning," Mulder replied.

"Daddy!" Layla exclaimed and jumped into his arms.

"Hey, munchkin, you ready for school?" he asks. Layla nods.

"Not so fast young lady," her mother says, "You haven't touched your breakfast. You need to eat before you go."

"Do I have to?" Layla asked hoping that her dad would get her out of it.

"If your mother says you do, then yes," he replies. Layla frowns at him.

She really wasn't sure about eating it. She wasn't sure her mother should be eating it either. She looks at her plate and then back at her dad and nods. He sets her down and she takes her place at the table again.

_"She didn't do anything to it,"_ her brother's voice tells her.

_"Why couldn't you tell me that before?"_ she thinks back.

_"I was asleep,"_ he replies.

_"Oh,"_ she says_, "Are you sure it's okay?"_

_"Yeah, it's fine,"_ he replies back.

_"Okay,"_ Layla says and begins eating her breakfast.

After she finishes her breakfast, she grabs her things, kisses her mother goodbye, and she and Mulder make their way to school.

"Your mother told me that you don't like Lizzy," Mulder says once they're outside, "Can you tell me why?"

"I don't trust her. She's too nice," Layla said.

"How so?" Mulder asks.

"She's there for hours doing every little thing Mom needs done, but she seems too happy to do it. It's like she isn't ever in a bad mood," Layla explains, "It's seems like she's sneaky to me."

"Uh-huh, have you told your mother about all this?" he asks.

"No, I don't want to make her upset and have my baby brother hurt too," Layla said.

"You're still set that it's a boy huh?" Mulder asks.

"It's a boy," Layla said, "I'm sure it is."

"If you say so," Mulder replies.

"Mom says the same thing, but neither of you believe me," Layla said.

"I believe that you believe that it's going to be a boy," Mulder tells her and he puts a hand around her shoulders, "And that's good enough for me."

Layla smiled feeling better about that. They had arrived at the school and Layla turned to her dad. He knelt down to her level.

"If Kyle gives you any problems today, I want you to call me, okay?" he asks. She looks uneasy for a moment.

"Does that mean you're going to report him?" she asks.

"Not right now, but it will have to be done sooner or later," Mulder replies.

"I know, but I don't want him mad at me for it," Layla says.

"Honey, we won't let him hurt you," Mulder tells her, "Your mother, me, and even Agent Doggett won't let him. You know that."

"I know, but you won't always be around to protect me," Layla said, "I'm just scared."

"Sweetheart, we'll do whatever it takes to make you safe," Mulder says, "You believe that right?"

Layla nodded remembering that same day when they had first come into her life. She was terrified and she saw them. They were her haven and have been since then. She could trust them with anything. She knew that he was right. They would really give anything to protect her.

"I believe you Daddy," Layla says. She wraps her arms around his neck. He hugs her back.

"I love you so much baby girl," he tells her.

"I love you too Daddy," she replies.

He pulls back from the hug and kisses her forehead. She turns and goes into the school and he watches her until he can't see her anymore then he walks back to his car and leaves.

* * *

Layla enters her classroom again today with her head held high. She walked to her seat noticing that Kyle wasn't there yet. She sat down and got out her homework to turn in and begin working on her morning work.

She was deep into her work when Kyle came up behind her.

_"Watch out!"_ her brother's voice rang through her head. She moved just as he had moved to hit her. Kyle was stunned and she turned to face him.

"Going to settle this today Rent-A-Kid," Kyle growled.

"I'm not going to fight you Kyle," she says to him which only seemed to fuel his anger.

"Yes, you are," he snapped, "Even if I have to make you do it."

"No, I won't fight you. You try to get at me because your mom hits you, but I'm not going to let you feel good for picking on me," she replied bravely.

"Why you!" he exclaimed and moved towards her again.

_"Move!"_ her brother tells her. She sidesteps him and he goes down. By that time, they had a crowd gathering around them. Kyle got to his knees and tried to kick her.

_"Back!"_ his voice rang in her head again. She hopped back and he missed her by inches. He jumps to his feet.

"You're so weird!" Kyle said, "You're not worth my time! You're not worth anything! You're worthless, a worthless orphan!"

This fueled her anger towards him. Now she didn't care if his mother hit him, he insulted her parents' love for her and she wasn't going to stand for that.

_"No, don't,"_ her brother tells her, _"The teacher is right at the door."_

_"I don't care right now. You heard him! He insulted Mom and Dad!"_ she thinks back.

_"Yes, but he'll get his. You heard what Dad said this morning,"_ her brother tells her.

She thought back to her dad. She knew he loved her. She knew her mother did too. Her biological parents loved her, and they didn't choose to be slaughtered by that creature. She wasn't made orphan by their decision, but by a random killing machine that her new parents killed.

"What is going on in here?!" Ms. G exclaimed.

"Rent-A-Kid started it!" Kyle said. Layla looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe Kyle Bernard. This is your last strike and you just struck out," Ms. G told him, "Come with me. You too, Layla."

"Ms. G, please don't call my mom! Please!" Kyle begged.

"It's too late for that Kyle," she replied.

"No, Ms. G, I'm sorry," Kyle pleaded again.

"Ms. G," said Layla's soft voice, "Ms. G, you can't call his mom. It would hurt him more."

"What do you mean Sweetie?" Ms. G asked.

"Don't you dare say a word," Kyle growled at her. Layla shook it off and looked at Ms. G.

"His mom hits him, Ms. G. That's why he comes to school and picks on the little kids," Layla tells her.

"Is there any proof to this?" Ms. G asked, "Is she telling the truth, Kyle?"

"No, she's lying!" Kyle said, but his eyes tell a different story.

Layla steps forward and takes his arms. She pulls his shirt sleeve up for Ms. G to see the bruises and marks. Kyle jerks his arm back.

"Let me go freak!" Kyle screamed.

"Kyle, that's it!" Ms. G said, "I'm going to report this."

"No, please Ms. G! No!" Kyle exclaimed near tears, "She doesn't mean to do it! It just happens! I'm so bad that she has to punish me!"

"I have to, Kyle, I'm sorry," Ms. G said. Kyle turns on Layla again.

_"Back!"_ her brother tells her and she steps back as Kyle goes to swing again and he misses and collapses on the floor and he begins sobbing, not caring who was watching.

"I'm sorry, Kyle, but I'm not keeping that a secret anymore," Layla tells him.

"You knew all along?" Ms. G asks, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I've known all along. I didn't say anything because he threatened me, but I'm not afraid of him anymore," Layla tells her.

Ms. G nods and they walk to the principal's office. Ms. G takes Kyle into the office, but makes Layla sit outside. She wonders what her parents are going to say when they get the call.

"_They're going to be proud," _her brother tells her, _"I am."_

_"Thanks,"_ Layla said, _"You're a great brother. I can't wait to meet you out here."_

_"Me either,"_ he tells her, _"I don't think we'll have to wait too much longer."_

She smiles to herself at this.

"Layla, please step in here," Ms. G calls her.

Layla walks into the office. Kyle is sitting in a chair sobbing and the principal is sitting at his desk with a look of concern across his face.

"Layla, tell Mr. Oakland what you told me," Ms. G says.

"About what?" she asks.

"Everything," she replies.

Layla tells everything that has happened between her and Kyle, leaving out the parts where her unborn little brother helped her. When she finished, Mr. Oakland seemed angry as did Ms. G, but they also looked a little guilty.

"I'm going to report this and call your parents, Layla and Kyle," Mr. Oakland said, "Layla, go wait back outside. Kyle, you're going to stay in here with me."

Layla left the room. About twenty minutes later, her parents came into the office. Her mother reached her side and Layla wrapped her around her as best she could. Her father leaned down and picked her up. Both her parents hugged her tightly.

"We're so proud of you baby," Scully tells her.

"You did so good," Mulder says.

"Did I do the right thing?" Layla asks with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, yes, you've helped Kyle. Though he won't understand it right now, he'll figure it out later," Scully tells her. Layla hugs them tighter.

Their moment is broken when a frazzled-looking woman comes into the office. She has bloodshot eyes and her hair is a mess. Her clothes are rumpled and wrinkled.

"Where the hell is my son?!" she yells. Layla flinches. She knows that this is Kyle's mother.

Mulder and Scully turn to the woman. Layla holds her father tightly. He rubs her back soothingly. Scully stepped ahead slightly, but before she could say anything Ms. G came out of the principal's office.

"Mrs. Bernard, I'm Ms. Giovanni," said Ms. G, "Kyle's right in here."

"What's the little cretin done now?" Mrs. Bernard slurred out.

"Step into this office and we'll tell you," Ms. G replies and then turns to the others, "You can go now. You can take her home."

Mulder and Scully nod and Layla still grips her father. They make a trip to the classroom to get Layla's things and assignments for a couple of days and then they head home.

Once home, Layla is asleep again and Mulder puts her to bed after taking her shoes off. He and Scully tuck her in and kiss her forehead.

"We have such a great kid, Mulder," Scully says.

"I know. I'm very proud of her and I hope that her little brother and sister can pick up on that too," Mulder replies.

Scully nods and they leave their daughter's room. It has been a busy day and it's barely begun.

* * *

**AN: Wow, right? I hope you guys liked it! Leave a review, please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lizzy's Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own TXF.**

**AN: Sorry I wasn't able to update. Had technical difficulties. Hope you like!  
**

* * *

Layla woke up later and decided that if she was going to be home while Lizzy was there, she was going to stay in her room. She picked up her book and began reading it while having her headphones on.

In the other room, Scully is taking a shower when the phone rings. She listens to it ring and wonder if Lizzy or Layla would answer it. She hoped the former because Layla knew better.

"Lizzy, are you going to get that?" she calls from the shower.

She doesn't get an answer and the phone is still ringing.

"Lizzy?" she calls again. She shuts the water off and throws a blue robe over herself as she rushes to answer the phone.

She picks it up and is a little breathless.

"Hello?" she said still sounding breathless.

"Hey, Scully, it's me," Mulder replies on the other end, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, "I just ran from the shower."

She hears a sound and her bathroom door is shutting slowly and quietly.

"I need to see you. I've got Skinner with me. It's not something that can really wait," Mulder tells her.

"What?" she asks.

"It's about your pregnancy. Skinner's got some questions based on some new information," Mulder replies.

"What? Mulder, what are you talking about?" she says a little annoyed.

"Evidence of interference by someone," he says.

She hangs up the phone quickly and walks back to the bathroom. She swings the door open to see Lizzy standing there in the process of switching out her pills.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaims, "What do you think you're doing with these?!"

She grabs the bottle and some of the pills fall into the sink. Lizzy looks scared, but Scully is furious.

"Who are you?" she snaps, "Who are you?!"

Layla comes out of her room to hear her mother yelling at Lizzy.

"Mommy? Is everything alright?" she asks.

"No, it's not," she replies, "Layla, go call your father and tell him that we need to get to the hospital and that Agent Doggett needs to come get Lizzy."

"Okay, Mommy," Layla says and goes to do what her mother tells her.

She stops suddenly and thinks about what Lizzy could've done.

_"She switched Mom's pills that are supposed to help me grow,"_ her brother tells her.

_"What?!"_ Layla exclaims in her head, _"How dare she?!"_

Layla snatches the phone off the cradle and dials her father frantically. After a ring and a half, he picks up.

_"Scully?"_ he asks.

"Daddy, you need to get here quick! Lizzy did something with Mama's medicine and you need to take Mama to the hospital. She also said that you need to get Agent Doggett to come get Lizzy," Layla rushes to explain.

_"We'll be there in five minutes, Baby. Call your grandmother and tell her to met us at Washington Memorial, can you do that?"_ Mulder asks.

_"Yes, sir. Love you Daddy,"_ Layla said.

_"Love you too,"_ he replies and they hang up.

Layla then dials her grandmother's phone number. It rings a couple of times before she picks up.

_"Hello?"_ Maggie answers.

"Gramma, Daddy said to tell you to meet us at Washington Mem-moral," Layla tells her.

_"Why is that, Layla? Is Mommy alright?"_ Maggie asks.

"I don't know, but they told me to call you," Layla said, "Mama found out that Lizzy did something to her medicine and Daddy wants you there with us."

_"Okay, sweetheart, take care of your Mom,"_ Maggie says a little choked up. She is blaming herself for bringing Lizzy into Scully's life. _"See you soon."_

"Okay, bye," Layla says and hangs up the phone. After that, her father and Agent Doggett walk in followed by Skinner.

"Where's your Mom?" her daddy asked.

"In the bathroom with Lizzy," Layla tells him.

"Okay, go get your shoes on and get ready to go," Mulder tells her as he heads to Scully's bathroom followed by Skinner.

Layla turns and looks at Doggett with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, your dad will make sure that your mom and your little brother and sister are okay," he said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," she sniffles, "I just feel bad."

"Why?" he asks.

"I feel bad because I should have watched Lizzy more. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what," Layla tells him.

"Hey, this is not your fault," Doggett tells her, "This is Lizzy's fault, okay?"

She nods as the tears are still falling down her cheeks. She goes into her room and grabs her book though she knew that she wasn't going to read it. She put her shoes on and waited outside in the living room for her mom and dad.

Skinner walked in with Lizzy in front of him. She glares at the woman and Lizzy looks down at her feet as she's led out of the apartment. Doggett follows them and offers Layla a smile. She smiles slightly and he leaves.

Shortly afterward, her dad and mom came out and they left for the hospital.

Scully is led back to the back and they are made to wait once they arrive. Shortly after, Maggie arrives, distraught. She spots Mulder sitting in the chair with Layla in his lap. Her arms are wrapped around his neck. She walks over to them.

"Is there any word?" she asks. Mulder shakes his head and Layla turns hers to face her grandmother. Tears are in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, baby, it'll be okay," Maggie tells her as she sits down next to Mulder.

"I h-h-hope so. I-I-I don't wanna lose my brother!" she exclaims and buries her head into Mulder's shoulder. Maggie looks even more guilty and distraught.

A doctor comes out and tells them that they can go in to see her. Mulder stands with Layla in his arms and Maggie follows along. They get to the room as the doctor tells Scully that the baby is fine. Maggie has her hands pressed to her mouth. Layla turns and listens to the doctor.

"Everything is as it should be, 100%," Dr. Speake explains, "The pills that you were worried about were just vitamin supplements. Nothing harmful. Nothing you'd be afraid to give any expectant mother. I know it doesn't make sense, but it's a relief, I'm sure."

Dr. Speake leaves the room and Maggie walks in while Mulder and Layla wait in the doorway. Layla starts squirming to be put down and he does, but takes her hand. She looks at him and he shakes his head. She understands now and waits.

"I am so sorry, Dana. I brought Lizzy into your home. This is all my fault," Maggie says. Scully doesn't look up and Maggie hugs her. "I'm so sorry. You know I'd never let anything happen to you. I'd never knowingly let anyone hurt you."

"I know, Mom," Scully replies.

"I'm so worried about you. You keep everything so bottled up," Maggie tells her and she nods and looks at Maggie then to Mulder, but she doesn't say anything as Skinner calls out.

"Mulder! How is she?" he asks.

"She's fine, according to her doctor. Apparently, it was a false alarm. Whatever this woman was up to…" he trailed off.

"Well, we won't be able to hold the woman based on those findings, "Skinner tells him and Layla gives him a look, "But Agent Doggett's been talking to her. I think you ought to hear what she has to say."

Mulder glances at Scully. He then kneels down to Layla.

"I'm going to go with Skinner. I'll be by later, okay?" he says. She nods and he kisses her forehead before following Skinner out.

Layla walks into the room and hugs her mother gently. Scully pats her back.

"Are you sure you're okay Mama?" Layla asks softly, "You and my brother?"

"We're fine, sweetheart, the doctor said so," Scully reassures her.

_"I'm fine, Layla,"_ her brother tells her, _"I feel okay. I'm tired though."_

_"Me too,"_ she thinks back, _"It's been a long day."_

_"It has. I'm going to sleep,"_ he tells her and she smiles inwardly.

_"I love you little brother,"_ she thinks_, "Sleep tight."_

She feels his smile and knows he's asleep now. She looks at her mother and smiles at her.

"What?" Scully asks with a smile.

"Nothing, Mama," Layla says, "Can we go home now?"

Scully nods and Maggie leads the two out.

Once home, Layla goes to shower. Maggie tells her she's going to the pharmacy and leaves. Scully grabs a book and settles onto the couch. That's when a knock sounds at the door.

"Yes?" Scully calls.

"It's me," Mulder calls from the other side. She sets the book down and opens the door. Mulder comes in and nervously looks at her.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"You here alone?" he asks.

"No, Layla is in the shower. My mom just went to the…," she didn't get to finish before Mulder is steering her towards the bedroom.

"Whatever you can't get elsewhere, just throw it together," he tells her. She stops him and looks at him.

"Mulder, to go where?" she asks, "No, just stop! Can you tell me what's wrong? Is it something to do with my baby?"

"No, your…your baby is fine," he says, "It's you who's in danger now, Scully."

"From who? Mulder, from what?" she asks getting annoyed.

"I don't know, I'm not sure. I'm not sure about anything. I just know I got to get you out of here," he tells her.

"Look Mulder, look, I can't take this!" she says exasperated, "I can't live like this and neither can Layla-as, as the object of some unending X-File."

"This isn't about the X-Files, Scully. It is only about you. Now, you're going to have this baby and I'm going to do everything I can to protect it. I just can't do that here," he tells her.

She considers these words and heads to the bedroom to pack. Layla comes out of the bathroom and looks at her parents.

"What's going on?" Layla asks.

"Go pack some clothes," her dad tells her, "You and your mother are going on a trip with me."

"Where are we going?" Layla asks.

"I don't know yet, but go pack so we can go," he tells her.

She nods and heads to pack some clothes. She wonders where they are going. She can't help but wonder, though, if there was something wrong. She has a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**AN: How did you like it? More to come!**


	6. Chapter 6: Safety and Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own TXF!**

**AN: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Layla finishes packing her knapsack full of clothes. She heads into her mother's room and sees them packing her mother's suitcase.

"I'm ready," Layla tells them, "Do you know where we're going yet?"

"No, sweetheart," Scully answers, "Your father has been vague on the details."

Just then Mulder's phone rings and he answers it.

"Mulder," he answers.

_"It's John Doggett. I'm at Dr. Parenti's office. Billy Miles called us looking to turn himself in, only he ain't here,"_ came Agent Doggett's voice.

"Agent Doggett," Mulder says worriedly.

_"I know,"_ Agent Doggett says, _"Something's not right. Something doesn't make any sense."_

Layla looked at her mother and then the lights turned out. Her dad hung up and turned to her mother.

"Leave the suitcase, "he said.

They leave the apartment, missing Billy Miles by a matter of seconds. They head outside to the car. Scully pulls out her keys and Mulder takes them from her.

"Get in. Go around," he tells her. He gets in the driver side and unlocks her door. Layla climbs in the back seat looking nervous.

They buckle up as Mulder starts the car and puts it in reverse. He steps on the gas only to hit the car behind them. Layla screams. He puts the car in drive and hits the one in front of them. Layla whimpers upon the impact. They know their boxed in. Layla is shaking. She hadn't been this scared since the night she lost her other parents.

Looking up they notice Billy Miles walking out of the building and heading right toward them. Scully nervously locks her door and Layla does the same.

"Mulder, lock your door," she tells him.

"I don't think that matters much, Scully," he replies locking it anyway.

Billy keeps heading towards them and not looking when he crosses the street. Headlights hit his face as he's run over by a car. They all look on in surprise. Layla is terrified. The car that hit him reverses to pull up alongside Mulder's window and the tinted window rolls down to reveal the face of Alex Krychek, the man who betrayed them at every turn.

"We haven't much time. Get in," he commands.

"Daddy?" Layla whimpers from the backseat.

Scully looks back to the street to see Billy Miles moving to stand and says, "Mulder?"

"Let's go!" Krychek yells.

They all quickly get out of the car. Mulder opens the back door to Krychek's car and Layla and Scully get in. Mulder climbs in the front seat and they take off leaving Billy Miles staring after them.

Layla looks at her parents and to the man in the driver's seat. She knows he looks familiar, but she can't place him. He looks back at her. She looks to her mother.

"Mommy," she whispers, "Who is he?"

Scully looks at her daughter and then to Krychek and then to Mulder before turning back to Layla.

"His name is Alex Krychek," Scully tells her, "You remember me telling you stories about him?"

"Oh, that's the man who…" she didn't finish her sentence as her mother gave her a look.

Layla looked back to Krychek, glaring at him now. She knew who he was and what he had done. She didn't like him and she was going to stick to that. They pulled into the FBI parking garage and parked. They got out of the car. Layla went to her father and he lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Scully rubbed her back and they headed into the building.

* * *

They go into Skinner's office. Agent Doggett is there too. They look up as they all walk in.

"What's going on?" Skinner asks.

Mulder tells them what happened as Scully sits onto the couch. Krychek pulls a chair out and sits down. Mulder sets Layla down next to Scully on the couch. She looks at Doggett and Skinner. They each offer a small smile. She looks at Krychek again and furrows her brow. She looks at her mother who puts her arm around her shoulders while she puts her other hand on her forehead.

_"What's going on?"_ she hears her brother ask.

_"I don't know,"_ she replies, _"All I know is I'm scared."_

_"Mom's worried too. So are dad and those other two men there, but that one other man is scared. Mostly scared for himself, but he has some plans that aren't too clear for me to read,"_ he tells her.

"He's a bad guy," Layla thinks and murmurs. Krychek looks at her and smirks quite cocky.

_"It's okay,"_ he tells her, _"He won't do anything."_

_"He better not,"_ Layla tells him, _"Not if he knows what's good for him."_

She looks at her mother and lays her head on her chest. Scully rubs her back unconsciously.

"You should all know exactly what it is you're up against... what Agent Scully's up against," Krychek tells them.

"You realize you're all listening to someone who tried to kill me. He left you for dead," Doggett tells them.

"Tell us about Billy Miles," Mulder says.

"There are others just like him. You can call them what you want. They're human replacements, alien replicants. They're virtually unstoppable," Krychek says.

"What do they want?" Skinner asks.

"They want to knock out any and all attempts by us to survive the final days- - when they come back to retake the planet," replied Krychek.

"So, what, they're wandering around among us … looking for trouble? Some kind of alien lawmen?" Doggett asks.

"You saw what they did to those doctors. They're fearless. And they answer to no one except their own biological imperative … to survive," Krychek replies.

Mulder looks over at Scully and Layla and then back to Krychek.

"What about Scully? What do they want with her?" Mulder asks.

"They want my baby," says Scully. Layla looks up at her mother who looks at Krychek. She's exhausted, "Why?"

"They didn't even know about it. I don't know exactly how they could have found out just how... how important it is... how special," Krychek replies.

"My baby is normal," she argues.

"Your baby was a miracle. Born of a barren mother's barren womb," Krychek tells her.

"Are you saying that they're afraid of it?" Mulder asks.

"They're afraid of its implications. That it could somehow be greater than them. Something... more human than human," Krychek replies.

"I don't believe this," Scully whispers.

"You wanted to destroy her child," Skinner interjects.

"I wanted to destroy the truth before they learn the truth," Krychek says.

"That there's a God... a higher power," Mulder says.

"I don't believe this crap; I don't believe you're all sitting around here listening to it even when you know this man's a liar. Worse than that," Doggett says.

"You can believe what you want but I don't think you can take the chance that I'm wrong," Krychek says smirking, "There is no hospital that's safe enough. She may never even make it out of this building."

"Why don't you just shut up?" Doggett says getting angry.

"Agent Doggett. Get on the phone. If we're going to get Scully out of here we're going to need some help," Mulder says and Doggett looks at him incredulously.

Doggett gets on the phone and steps out to have a little privacy. Mulder walks over to Scully and Layla. He kneels down.

"Are you okay?" he asks. She looks at him for a moment.

"I don't know, Mulder," she replies, "I was just rushed out of my home with our daughter and I have no idea where I'm going to go and whether or not we'll be safe. Whether my baby, our baby, will be born safely and be healthy."

"Scully, I promise, I will keep you safe," he tells her.

"I know, but you can't be with me every second of everyday," she replies. He nods.

"And how are you doing, Layla?" he asks. She looks at her dad.

"I don't know, Daddy," she says, "I'm scared and worried about my brother and about us. I really don't like that man."

"None of us do, but if he has information that can help keep you safe, I'll take that chance," he said.

At that point, Doggett comes back in. He walks over to Mulder and Scully.

"Alright, I've talked to Agent Reyes and she's getting on a red eye out here. She's going to take you to a secluded location that I only know of," he reports, "So you have a couple of hours to rest and regroup."

They nodded and he walked off. Mulder looked at Scully and Layla again.

"You're going to be fine. I'll keep you safe," he says, "Why don't you take a nap?"

The question was directed at Layla who seemed almost as exhausted as her mother. She snuggled against her mother's chest and fell asleep.

A few hours later, she was woken up to her father lifting her into his arms.

"Daddy? What's going on?" she murmured, sleep heavy in her voice.

"We're leaving," he told her. She laid her head on his shoulder as they headed towards the elevator. Krychek followed them.

Doggett goes ahead of them and they gather on the elevator, joining him.

"If I'm so of crap, why all the precautions?" Krychek asks.

"Precisely because you are so full of crap," Skinner says as he taps him on the chest, "Your ass stays here."

Krychek smirks as the elevator doors close on him. Layla looks to her mother who smiles slightly, trying to reassure her. The elevator comes to the parking deck where Doggett gets off and heads to meet someone he's been on the phone with. A few minutes later, Skinner's phone rings and he tells them it's safe to head out. Layla lifts her head as they take a few steps.

"Get back in the elevator!" he yells at them. They turn and get back on. Layla has a grip on her dad and he winces because she's digging in.

The doors close as Billy Miles reaches the elevator. Layla whines and Mulder grips her to him. The doors open to reveal a smiling Krychek.

"Hey, look who's back," he says smugly.

"He's in the building," Skinner tells him. Mulder catches the doors as they begin to close. Layla looks at Krychek who is no longer smiling.

"What do you want me to do?" he asks.

"You're going to protect them," he tells him as he pushes Scully to him and gives Layla to him. Layla turns to look at her dad from Krychek's arms. He nods and she looks scared. The doors close.

Krychek leads them to an office. Billy Miles comes out of the stairwell and notices the elevator heading to the roof and he turns to go back to the stairs. Krychek leads them out of the office and down the stairs to the garage. He hands Scully off to Doggett and sets Layla down. Reyes opens the door for Scully to get in and she does. Layla climbs in the back set and they all buckle up. Krychek leans to the door.

"Drive safely," he says.

She and her mother give him a look and they head off. As they pull closer to the exit, a man stands in the way guiding traffic. He yells at a garbage truck to go and turns to them and points in the direction they want to go.

"Go!" he yells and they turn to head to the location.

Layla worries about her dad and about Skinner. She looks out the window hoping that they are both okay and that she and her mother would be okay before drifting off to sleep by the swaying motion of the car.

* * *

**AN: And that is the end of _Essence. Existence _is up next! More to come! **


	7. Chapter 7: Where are we going?

**Disclaimer: I don't own TXF.**

**AN: Okay, another quick update. This one is a little shorter, but I'll try to make the next one a little longer. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

When Layla woke, she was disoriented because she wasn't in her room. She looked around and remembered that she and her mom were on the run with that lady, Agent Reyes. She saw that her mom was still asleep and looked out the window to find that they were on the interstate. Agent Reyes turned back to see she was awake.

"Hi," Layla said nervously.

"Good morning," Reyes replied, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. Where are we?" she asked.

"We're in South Carolina about to cross into Georgia," Reyes replied.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," she replied.

"I'm hungry and I need to go to the bathroom," Layla tells her.

Reyes sighs. She doesn't want to stop because that could put them in more danger, but she also didn't want the girl to starve and have to hold her bladder. She gets off on an exit and pulls into a service station. She gets out and so does Layla.

"Layla, stick with me," Reyes tells her.

"Okay," Layla said. Reyes puts out her hand and Layla takes it and looks nervously back at her mother who is still asleep in the car.

"She'll be fine, but we have to be quick okay?" Reyes tells her. Layla nods.

They walk into the store and Reyes leads her to the bathroom. Layla goes into the stall and comes out to wash her hands after she's finished. They go and get some food and something to drink and head back out to the car where Scully is still sleeping. They get in and buckle up before heading back to the interstate.

"Thank you for stopping," Layla tells her and Reyes smiles at her, "Your Reyes right?"

"That's right. You remember me?" she asks.

"You were here to help look for my daddy when he was gone," Layla tells her, "Where did you go?"

"I had to go back to my office," Reyes tells her.

"How come you're taking us to where we're going?" Layla asks.

"I think because your dad and Agent Doggett trust me to protect you and your mom," Reyes said.

"I wanna go home," Layla said.

"I know sweetie, but you can't right now," Reyes tells her.

"I know, because it's not safe for Mommy and my brother," Layla says.

"So it's a boy huh?" Reyes replies.

"I know it's a boy, but Mommy and Daddy always say we'll see," Layla replies.

"How do you know it's a boy?" she asks.

"I can't tell you. I just do," Layla replies.

"Oh, okay," Reyes said.

"She's nice, Layla," her brother tells her.

"I know," Layla tells him.

"Then why the questions?" he asks.

"Because I want to know where we are going," Layla answers, "I want you and Mommy to be safe."

"I know," he replies, "We will be."

"I hope so," she says both out loud and in her head.

"What do you hope?" Reyes asks.

"Oh, that my Mommy and brother will be okay and safe," Layla replies, "They will be right?"

"I'm here to make sure they are and that you are as well," Reyes tells her.

Layla smiles as she looks out the window again. She notices a large lake out her window and then a sign that says Welcome to Georgia. Layla's brow furrows.

"Is this where we are going?" she asks.

"We've still got a ways to go," Reyes replies.

That's when Layla noticed her mother was waking up. Scully groaned and opens her eyes to close them and groans.

"Oh, God. I was hoping this was all a dream. When did the sun come up?" she asks looking over at Reyes.

"About six hours ago. Somewhere back in North Carolina," Reyes replies.

"Where are we?" Scully asked looking out the window.

"We just crossed into Georgia. Long way from home, Agent Scully," Reyes replies.

"Well under the circumstances…" Scully trails off. Reyes looks at Scully's stomach and back out the window.

"Right. We can't be too safe," Reyes says acting jittery.

"Are you alright, Agent Reyes?" Scully asks concerned.

"I should ask how you're doing. I mean, you're the one who's going to have this baby," Reyes replies.

"That's it, isn't it? What you're really worried about?" Scully asked.

"Aside from whatever danger we're in, where we're going doesn't sound like there's all that much of a…facility. You know what I mean? I mean, I've never delivered a baby," Reyes says.

"Well, I've never had one. That makes us both beginners," Scully replies and Reyes gives her a nervous smile.

"So, where are we heading?" Scully asked. Reyes looked at her and chuckled.

"What?" Scully asked.

"Your daughter keeps asking the same question," Reyes replied.

Scully looked back at Layla and smiled at her. Layla grinned back.

"Were you interrogating Agent Reyes?" she asked Layla.

"No," Layla replied, "Just asking questions that she won't answer."

"Uh-huh," Scully said and looked at Reyes.

"And I'll tell you the same thing I told her, you'll see when we get there," Reyes replies.

They rode for several more hours before hitting Atlanta traffic. After Atlanta, they continued to head south before Reyes got off on another exit. She traveled a little further before pulling into what looked like an abandoned ghost town. They all get out of the car. Reyes grabs some stuff out of the back seat.

"End of the road," she says.

"Yeah. Literally. Anyone finds us out here, it really will be a miracle. Where exactly are we?" Scully asks.

"Democrat Hot Springs. According to Agent Doggett this is where people used to come for the waters until the springs dried up and they quit coming. He was born here," Reyes replied.

"Really? Well, that's…comforting, I guess," Scully says feeling less than comfortable, "So, where do you want to set up?"

Reyes walks to a building like she believes that it's the safest place in the world and shines her light on it.

"Over here," she says confidently.

"Any particular reason?" Scully asks skeptically.

"I think I told you, I feel these energies about people and stuff and places. I found it works best to go with my instincts," Reyes replies.

They enter the building which seemed to be an old church. Inside everything was covered in dust and cobwebs.

"I'm getting a feeling myself," Scully says. She walks over to a cobweb-covered sink and turns the knob. Nothing comes out. "Well, there's no water from this rock. We're going to need some water and a place to boil it. Along with sterile supplies and a clean place to do this delivery."

Reyes looks nervous and smiles weakly at Scully.

"I'm a little stiff from the drive," she says.

"Okay," said Scully.

Reyes walks out of the building. Layla looks around the place and moves next to her mother. Scully pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead.

"We have a lot of work to do," Layla says in observation.

"Yes, but I think we can handle it," Scully replies.

"You are not doing anything," Layla tells her.

"Oh, really?" Scully asks.

"Really," Layla tells her, "Me and Agent Reyes can handle it. You are supposed to rest."

Scully smiles at her.

"I'll try," Scully tells her.

Reyes walks back in. Layla looks at her and then at Scully.

"Go wait in the car," Layla tells her.

"Um, why?" Scully asks.

"Because if you stay in here, you're going to wanna help and you don't need to," Layla tells her.

"How do you know?" Scully asks putting her hands on her hips.

"Because Daddy says you have compiling neatness," Layla said.

"You mean compulsive neatness?" Scully asked.

"Yeah, that," Layla replies. Scully laughs.

"Well, I'm going to talk to your father about that. Okay, if you and Agent Reyes have things under control?" Scully asks to Reyes who nods and smiles.

"We got it Mommy. Go rest," Layla said.

"Okay, I'm going," Scully replies and leaves the building to head back to the car.

"Okay, let's get to work," Reyes said.

They began to make the place a little more presentable.

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	8. Chapter 8: Clean up and A Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own TXF!**

**AN: I apologize for the wait. We've been having a rough time and it's made it very hard to focus on my writing. That said, updates may become sporadic, but I have not forgotten about you. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It is greatly appreciated! Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Layla and Reyes worked until Layla's eyes began to droop and she nearly dropped the candles she had been carrying.

"Alright little one," Reyes said, "Time for bed."

Layla looked at her with sleep in her eyes.

"But I'm not sleepy," she replied, "I want to finish helping you."

Reyes couldn't help but smile at the girl's stubbornness.

"I think that your mom might have something to say if I kept you in here any longer," Reyes told her.

Layla didn't move, but rubbed her eyes. Reyes walked over to her and took the candles from her then kneeled down.

"I appreciate all your help. I couldn't have gotten as much done working by myself, so thank you, but I think you need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day," Reyes said.

Layla nodded. Reyes smiled and stood up. Layla went to take a step and stumbled right into Reyes. She bent down and picked her up. As soon as Layla's head hit Reyes' shoulder, she was asleep. Reyes carried Layla out of the building. Scully got out of the car as she saw them.

"Is she okay?" Scully asked nervously.

"She's fine," Reyes replied, "Just exhausted."

Scully relaxed immediately.

"She was determined to help me though," Reyes said as she laid Layla in the backseat. She took her jacket and put it over her. She shut the door and turned to Scully.

"She's worried about you," Reyes said.

"I know," Scully replied, "She has been since Mulder…since he was taken and returned."

Reyes nodded in understanding.

"How did, I mean, what's her story? I thought you couldn't have children," she asked.

"I can't, until now," Scully replied, "Layla is adopted. We had a case a few years ago and her parents were killed by some type of creature. Layla survived. Apparently her scream were the only thing that could drive the creature away. We found her in the morning. She was terrified. We put her in protective custody until the case was solved. The creature went after her again later. We killed it.

Mulder and I were getting ready to leave for DC when he got a call from the group home who took her in and neither of us could leave her there. I mean, how could we when she felt so safe with us? We picked her up and brought her to DC with us. We fought the courts for six months before they finally finalized the adoption. She came to me, the happiness shined in her eyes. She said, 'I knew they would let me stay. You and Mulder were meant to be my mommy and daddy.' We have been ever since. She never called us Scully or Mulder after that. It was always Mommy and Daddy. It amazed me at how fast she took to us. It was like she was a missing link in our lives.

Then Mulder was taken and I found out I was pregnant. She watched my every move. I wasn't alone at all because she wouldn't let me be. One day, I woke up from a dream and I started crying. I don't know how she heard me, but she did. She came in, wrapped her arms around me and said, 'Don't worry, Mommy. Daddy will be back really soon and we will be happy, even my brother.' I don't know the sex, but she believes so badly that she'll get a brother.

A week after that moment, we found him in that field, dead. I was devastated because I wanted to believe my little girl was right. I was so angry when we buried him. I was angry at myself for believing that my seven year old told me that he would come back and we'd be happy was a lie. I wanted so hard for it to be true. After that, she watched me more closely.

She never wanted to leave me, not even for school which she loved. Until that night, the night we found out he was still alive. She wouldn't leave my side at all even in the operating room, she stayed. She sat there with me when Mulder woke up. Her face lit up and she looked at me and I couldn't help but think that she was right. I just hope that after the baby is born that we'll be able to be safe and happy like she said. No more running. Not more hiding. Just our happy family."

"You'll have that," Reyes said, "As long as you believe."

Scully smirked at Reyes.

"I'd better get back to work," Reyes said.

"I'll help," Scully said moving to follow her.

No, you rest. I can handle it," Reyes said. She turned and walked back into the building.

* * *

Later that day, Layla woke up confused again. She didn't remember coming out to the car. She looked out the windshield and saw her mother standing there. She got out of the car and walked over to her.

"Hey Sweetheart," Scully said, "You sleep okay?"

"Yes," Layla replied, "How did I get to the car?"

"Agent Reyes carried you. You were exhausted. I'm proud of you for helping her as much as you did," Scully replied.

Layla smiled as Reyes stuck her head out into the doorway.

"Dana," she called, "Come see what you think."

Scully walked into the building with Layla close behind. She gasps in surprise at the transformation that had taken place in the room.

"Oh, my goodness," she said, "Look at this. Look at you. Wow."

Scully looked around again and then took a seat on the daybed. She ran her hand over the clean set of sheets that were there.

"I found them folded up in a cabinet upstairs," Reyes said proudly, "And a porcelain basin and a whole box of candles which Layla helped me set out."

Scully looked at Monica and then to Layla smiling. She looked back to Reyes.

"Do we have matches?" Scully asked.

"I've got a lighter," Reyes replied smiling, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah," Scully said.

"Now all we need is some mood music. Like whale song," Reyes said changing the subject.

"Whale song?" Scully asked.

"Yeah, they've got these recordings of whales talking to each other, calling back and forth," Reyes replied.

Scully watched as Reyes closed her eyes and began to moan as a whale would. Layla giggled.

"I…I don't know. It's like…it's almost metaphysical," Reyes said as she opened her eyes to see Scully gazing at her skeptically and smiled, "You're looking at me like…I don't know, I probably sound like a goof."

"No, no, it's not that," Scully replied, "Um, I was thinking that you reminded me of someone that I was close to-my sister."

"You're not close to her still?" Reyes asked curiously.

"Uh, she was killed…about five years ago…in my home," Scully said as she sighed and caught her breath, "It was a terrible time."

Reyes walked over and put a hand on her shoulder gently. Scully stood up.

"Oh, it's, uh…it's okay. Oh, thank you. Thank you for, um…putting this together and…it's not what I had planned but, um…it's very nice," Scully said.

Reyes smiled as did Layla. Reyes looked up to see some movement outside the window.

"What?" Scully asked as she and Layla both looked out the window.

"There's someone out there. Stay here," Reyes said as she drew her weapon and walked outside and scanned the area.

"Layla, hide," Scully ordered her daughter.

Layla went and hid in the back room, but she still heard everything that was going on. She heard a car pull up and stop quickly.

"Get out of the car! I'm a Federal Agent!" she heard Reyes yell. She peeked around the corner and saw her mother coming her way.

"What's going on?" Layla asked nervously.

"I don't know," Scully replied. They heard another voice.

"I don't care who you are. Let's start putting that weapon away. Just point it down now," it said.

Layla clung to Scully's hand.

"I'm a Federal Agent," Reyes repeated.

"I heard you the first time. Just let me see some identification," said the voice.

They heard footsteps coming their way. Scully pulled her ID out of her pocket as she heard them enter the room.

"Dana?" Reyes called.

Layla didn't let go of her mother as she followed her out. Scully held up her badge.

"I'm sure this looks untoward, but my life is in danger. And my children's," Scully said, "There's a man who's pursuing us and it is very important that he not find us here."

The voice they heard earlier belonged to a game warden. She looked about forty with light brown hair and light green eyes.

"We get hunters here taking deer and game off season. I've heard every excuse in the book, but this one's far too original," she said, "You don't, uh, plan to have it here?"

Reyes stepped in.

"It's not as crazy as it sounds. I mean, I hope it's not. She's a doctor; she can coach me," Reyes said.

The warden still didn't sound convinced.

"And what if something goes wrong? If you're a doctor, you know the risks. You're unprepared here," she said.

"This man…he's extremely dangerous," Scully said.

She looked at Layla and back to the warden who nodded in understanding.

"I got a first aid kit in my truck," she said, "It's pretty basic, but better to have than not. I'll be back with some towels and proper swaddling."

"Thank you," Scully replied.

Scully and Reyes looked at each other as the warden left.

"Is she gonna let us stay?" Layla asked, "Are we safe?"

"We're going to be fine," Scully reassured her. Layla looked at Reyes who nodded.

"_I've got a weird feeling about her,"_ her brother thought.

"_She seemed normal. Though they do now,"_ Layla replied, _"I'll keep a close eye on her. How are you doing in there?"_

"_I'm running out of room to move. I don't think it will be too long before we meet,"_ he thought.

"_I'm anxious to meet you in person,"_ she replied.

"_Me too,"_ he thought.

Layla smiled and moved to help Reyes light the candles and gather water before it got too dark to see.

* * *

**AN: So, there it is! Again, I hope you liked it! More to come!**


	9. Chapter 9: Birth and Name

**Disclaimer: I don't own TXF!**

**AN: Hey guys, thanks so much to my reviewers! I love you guys! Okay, this chapter gave me a fit and some stuff may be a little off, but that's the way it came to me. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was night. Layla sat next to her mother as she dabbed her face with a wet washcloth. Reyes came over and poured some water into the basin.

"Thank you," Scully said, "Thank you."

Reyes stood back and looked affectionately at Scully.

"I have to say with everything I know you must be feeling, you look amazingly beautiful, Dana," Reyes said. Scully sat back, not quite sure how to reply. Layla smiled at Reyes.

"And what about what you're feeling? Any vibrations, Agent Reyes?" Scully asked.

Layla looked confused by that question, but didn't say anything.

"I don't know," Reyes replied. She put on her jacket that she picked up.

"What?" Scully asked. Reyes looked out the window.

"I don't know if I'm just being paranoid," she said sighing, "But something feels off."

Layla and Scully both looked curiously at Agent Reyes.

"We need some more water," Reyes said smiling slightly and heading to go outside.

"I'll help," Layla said following her. Reyes looked at Scully who nodded.

She waited for Layla to put her shoes on and then they both headed outside to the well.

Layla looked up to see the bright light as does Reyes.

"What is that?" Layla asked.

"I'm not sure," Reyes replied.

Reyes put the bucket under the spout of the spigot and Layla worked the pump. She pumped it a couple of times and water flowed out. That was when movement caught Layla's eye. She stopped and looked up. Her eyes widened as the figure moved forward and threw Reyes against the building. Reyes looked up and saw that her attacker was Billy Miles. Reyes grabbed a nearby pitchfork and pointed it at him, subconsciously knowing that it wouldn't do anything to him. Layla shook as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"Layla, go inside now!" Reyes yelled at her.

Layla didn't move. She was trapped in her fear.

"Layla, go!" Reyes cried.

She whimpered, but didn't move.

_"Layla, go get mom,"_ her brother thought.

_"No, I can't,"_ Layla replied.

_"Why?"_ He asked.

_"I can't move,"_ she said.

_"Yes, you can. Look away from them and go get mom,"_ he said.

Layla turned to run inside as a loud noise sounded. Layla screamed and ducked down, folding herself into a ball.

"Layla!" Scully yelled.

She looked up and over at where the warden and Reyes were dragging the body of Billy Miles. Scully walked out of the building and over to Layla.

"It's okay, baby," Scully said.

Layla looked up to her mother, got up, and threw her arms around her.

"Go back inside, Dana," Reyes said, "Take Layla too."

Reyes and the warden set the body down and the warden went to her truck.

"Who is it?" Scully demanded. She looked down and recognizes him. She pulled Layla closer.

"Dana, it's okay. He's dead," Reyes said trying to reassure both of them as well as herself.

"No, it's not okay. What do you mean?" Scully asked.

"Exactly what I said. No go back inside. We'll take care of this," Reyes said.

"They said he couldn't be stopped," Scully snapped. Layla clung tighter as the tears began to fall.

"Dana, he's got no vitals," Reyes said kneeling down next to the body, "He's lost too much blood."

Scully looks at the body once again and so does Reyes. She examined his neck a little closer and noticed the bumps there and wondered if they were an indication of his change. She also wondered if all those like him had the same marks.

_"Are you okay?"_ her brother asked.

_"I'm really scared,"_ Layla replied.

_"It's going to be okay,"_ he told her.

Layla buried her face into her mother. Scully rubbed her back. The warden pulled up in her truck and got out.

"Is this the man you're afraid of?" she asked, "How did he find you out here? I do have to report this thing."

Scully looked at the warden.

"No, you can't do that," Scully said.

"I don't have any real choice," the warden replied.

Scully paused a moment and Layla looked up as she sensed something off.

"No, I mean, I, um…I just felt a contraction," Scully said.

The warden looked at Reyes who looked very nervous. Layla's eyes widened as those words came out of Scully's mouth.

"You mean, my little brother is fixing to be born?" Layla asked nervous yet excited. Scully nodded.

Billy Miles was quickly forgotten as they moved to prepare for the delivery. Layla sat next to her mother, wiping her face and helped her breathe through the contractions just like her daddy had showed her. She amazed everyone by doing this. Scully groaned as another contraction hit and the warden kneeled between her legs to check her progress.

"They're two minutes apart now," she reported, "It won't be long now."

Reyes held up a shirt to Scully and asked her, "How's this?"

"That's great," Scully replied.

The warden and Layla helped Scully change shirts. That's when Reyes looked down to see the bumps on the back of the warden's neck. Her eyes widened as she realized that they were in danger once again. Reyes moves to set two different buckets onto the table. One was filled with hot water and the other was filled with cold water. Reyes took a cup and dipped it in the cold water bucket then handed it to the warden.

"Here you go," she said as she turned back to feel how hot the other bucket was and a plan formulated in her mind.

The warden handed the glass to Scully who took a drink and handed it back.

"Thank you," she said.

Layla wiped what dripped down her mother's chin. At that point, Reyes took the bucket of hot water and flung it at the warden, scalding her hands and face. The warden let out a blood-curdling scream of pain.

"Move!" Reyes yelled as she picked up the shotgun and cocked it.

"Agent Reyes…what?" Scully couldn't finish because of the pain.

Layla was wide-eyed at what just happened. She looked at her mother who is just as confused. Reyes pointed the gun at the warden.

"Move out of here!" she ordered.

The warden, still screaming, made her way outside.

"What's happening?" Scully asked terrified.

"Who are you?" Reyes asked.

The warden suddenly stopped screaming and vehicles began to pull in.

"This baby will be born," the warden stated clearly.

Reyes lowered the shotgun as she witnessed Billy Miles recover from a point-blank gunshot wound and other "people" join him.

Inside, Layla is scared for her mother and for her brother. She knew they weren't safe, but she couldn't do anything.

"Agent Reyes!" Scully screamed and Layla jumped.

They looked up as Reyes came back in and kneeled between Scully's legs.

"What's happening? What?" Scully demanded between gasps.

"It's okay, Dana," Reyes said soothingly.

"What…what…" Scully gasped.

"It's going to be okay," Reyes said again.

Layla froze as dozens of replicants filled the room.

"No!" Scully half-screamed, half-groaned in horror.

_"Are they going to take you?"_ she thought to her brother.

_"I…don't…know…,"_ he replied in garbled thought.

"This is my baby!" Scully yelled.

"You've gotta push, Dana!" Reyes commanded. Scully groaned.

"Please don't let them take it!" Scully begged pitifully.

Layla watched them as they just stood there as her mother was trying to give birth. After a few more pushes and a lot of coaxing from Reyes, her little brother's cry filled the room. Layla looked at her brother and her mother and then back at the replicants.

"Leave, now!" Layla yelled, "They're mine!"

The replicants regarded the girl for a moment, turned, and left almost in unison. Scully watched them go as Reyes swaddled the baby and laid him in her arms. She turned and gave a slight smile to Layla who moved closer to see the brother she'd been so anxious to meet. Then the sound of a helicopter overhead filled the room.

"Daddy," was all Layla said.

Scully nodded as she knew that Mulder had ways of just showing up when she needed him. Reyes left and they heard her call for him. He walked into the room and Layla fling herself into his arms. He caught her and kissed her cheek.

"Let's get you guys out of here," Mulder said. They both nodded.

Reyes came back in and they prepared for the flight home.

* * *

Scully and the baby stayed in the hospital for about twelve hours before they were both released in good health. Once they got home, Scully changed into a pair of satin pajamas as the baby slept in his car seat. Layla watched over him. Scully came in and she watched Layla study her brother and look at him with such love in her eyes.

"Would you like to hold him?" Scully asked. Layla looked up, startled.

"I don't wanna drop him," she replied.

"You won't," Scully reassured her.

Layla thought and then nodded. Scully took the baby out of the carrier and Layla got up on the bed. Scully laid the baby gently in her daughter's arms.

"Watch his head," she instructed, "And support his bottom."

Layla did as she was told and soon had full custody of him. Layla looked at him and smiled.

_"You're warm,"_ he thought.

_"It's because I love you,"_ she replied chuckling. She looked to her mother.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to name him William, after mine and your father's dads," Scully replied.

"Is he going to have my last name or yours?" she asked. Scully looked at her daughter.

"Legally, he will be William Samuel Scully, but, to me, he'll be William Samuel Mulder," she replied, "You know how your father is about his name."

Layla smiled.

_"Nice to finally meet you…William,"_ Layla thought.

_"Nice to meet you, Layla,"_ William replied.

He wiggled as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"You're really pretty," he thought.

"Thank you. You're pretty too," she replied.

William seemed to grin at her, though he was too young for that. There came a knock at the door which startled him. Layla looked at her mother who took him and went to answer the door.

"Hey, Scully," Frohike said, "Congrats!"

Scully smiled as each of the Lone Gunmen walked in. They moved to her bedroom as she was supposed to be off her feet.

"Uncle Langley, Uncle Byers, Uncle Frohike," Layla exclaimed though not too loudly.

"Hey Kiddo," they replied together as she hugged them. The Gunmen stayed for a bit before someone at the door caught their attention.

"Get some rest," Frohike said walking out, Byers and Langley following.

They heard murmured voices and then the door opened and shut. That's when Mulder walked into the room.

"How's everybody doing?" he asked.

Scully got off the bed with William in her arms, patting him softly.

"Much better now that we're home and safe," Layla said.

Mulder grinned at her and kissed her head.

"Alright, bedtime," Scully said.

"Aww, five more minutes, please?" Layla begged.

"Not tonight. I know you're tired and so am I and we're both going to need our sleep with him around," Scully said indicating William.

"Okay," Layla said as she hugged her parents.

Scully bent down and Layla placed a soft kiss on William's head.

"Good Night," Layla said.

"Night," her parents replied.

Layla went to her room and changed her clothes. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

Mulder looks at Scully and moved the blanket slightly to see the baby. Scully moved to give him the baby.

"Hey now," he said as William fussed softly, "None of that."

Scully smiled at him. Mulder looked at William in awe and then back to Scully.

"Hi," he said, "What are you going to call him?"

"William," she replied and he looked at her, "After your father."

They gazed at each other, both smiling. He looked back down at William.

"Well, I don't know. He's…he's got your coloring and your eyes. But he looks suspiciously like Assistant Director Skinner," Mulder said and they laughed. Scully then frowned as she was confused.

"I don't understand, Mulder…they came to take him from us…why they didn't," she said.

"I don't quite understand that either. Except that maybe he isn't what they thought he was. That doesn't make him any less of a miracle thought, does it?" he asked.

"From the moment I became pregnant, I feared the truth…about how…and why. And I know that you feared it, too," she replied.

"I think what we feared were the possibilities. The truth we both know," Mulder said.

"Which is what?" Scully asked.

Their gazes locked again and Mulder leaned down to capture Scully's lips in a long, sweet kiss. Scully kisses back as she grips his arm. They were complete.

* * *

**AN: There you have it! _Existence_ is finished! Now, my question is: Do I continue to season 9 or do I stop here? Bear in mind that I won't do every episode in season 9 if I do, but the vital ones will be there. Let me know what you choose.**


	10. Chapter 10: Dad and Fantasy

**Disclaimer: I don't own TXF.**

**AN: I apologize for the long wait. Life is moving faster than I catch up. I did manage to get this out though. There should be another couple chapters and then "Nothing Important Happened Today" will start. Be mindful that in Season 9 I will be skipping a few episodes. Don't worry because all the important ones will be covered. Enjoy!  
**

**Thought-Speak: Italics  
**

**Fantasy: Bold  
**

**Thought-Speak in Fantasy: Bold, Italics  
**

* * *

"_Wake up,"_ William thought_, "Layla, wake up."_

_ "What?"_ Layla groaned in her mind_, "I'm tired."_

_ "Mom and Dad are talking,"_ William said_, "I think Dad is going to leave."_

_ "What do you mean?"_ Layla asked.

_ "I mean Dad is saying that it isn't safe for us if he's here and it isn't safe for him either," _he replied.

Layla got up and went into the kitchen. Both of her parents were at the table; her father held her mother's hands in his. She saw that her brother was in his carrier sucking on a pacifier.

"Scully," her dad said, "It's for the best. I want all of you safe and with the threats to my life and everything it's not safe for me to be here."

"We will be safe if we stay together," Scully replied, "How am I supposed to do this on my own?"

"You won't be alone. Layla's here and I'm sure your mother will help," he said.

Scully gave him a look and Mulder grinned and she smiled.

"I can't do this without you, Mulder," Scully said, "I won't."

"Scully, you are one of the strongest, most stubborn people I know. You've fought for your life, mine, and the lives of our children alone, you can do this. Once it's safe again, I'll come back and we'll get a place somewhere in the outskirts of the city so that Layla and William can have some space. I know you can do this," Mulder said.

"You can't leave!" Layla exclaimed as she ran over and threw herself into her father's arms. Mulder held her close. "Daddy, you can't leave us," Layla cried, "You promised you'd protect us! How can you if you're not here?"

"I'm going to protect you by leaving," Mulder explained, "Bad people want to hurt me and they'll hurt you, Mommy, and William to get to me. It's safer if I go away."

"If you go, I'll miss you," Layla said tearfully.

"I'll miss you too, but I promise that as soon as your mom says it's okay I'll come back," Mulder said.

Layla looked at her mother for confirmation. Scully was teary-eyed, but nodded.

"You promise?" Layla asked him.

"I promise," he replied. Layla hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Daddy," she said.

"I love you, too," he replied.

"When are you leaving?" she asked softly.

Monday, after I take you to school," he replied. Layla nodded.

"Hey, Munchkin," Scully said, "How about some breakfast and cartoons?"

"Can Daddy watch, too?" Layla asked.

"Yes, I can for a little bit," he said, "Then your mom and I need to do some stuff, so Grandma is gonna come over and watch you and William."

"Okay," Layla said smiling.

Scully poured Layla a bowl of cereal, added milk, and sat it on the table.

"Thank you, Mommy," Layla said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Scully replied.

_"Are you angry that Dad is leaving?" _William asked.

_"No, I'm sad because I'm going to miss him and I'm scared because I don't know what's going to happen when he leaves," _Layla replied.

_"I'll help keep you mind off him until he comes back, "_William offered.

_"How? You're a baby. There's not much you can do,"_ Layla said.

_"Well, how about telling me all about you, Mom, and Dad. I'd love to hear some of the stories," _William replied.

_"Okay," _Layla agreed.

Layla finished her breakfast just as William began to fuss for his. Layla looked at him as Scully moved to begin making him a bottle.

"Mommy?" Layla said.

"Yes," Scully replied.

"Can I feed him?" she asked.

Scully looked at Mulder and back at Layla.

"Let's let your father feed him and you can feed him lunch, okay?" Scully compromised.

"Okay!" Layla exclaimed, happy that she would get to feed her baby brother.

Layla and Mulder moved to the couch and she flipped on her Saturday morning cartoons. Scully brought William and the bottle over and handed them to Mulder. Mulder settled William into the crook of his arm and stuck the nipple of the bottle into William's mouth. William latched on and began sucking. Layla looked over and her cartoons were forgotten as she watched her brother eat. Scully took that moment to pull out her camera and took a couple of pictures. Layla looked at her mother and smiled as Mulder put William on his shoulder to burp him. Scully smiled back and William let out a belch. Mulder laid him back into his arms and began feeding him again.

"Mommy, set the camera up and get a picture of us all," Layla said.

"That's a great idea!" Scully replied.

She put the camera on the TV and set the timer. She moved quickly to join her family. The camera's beeping sped up and it flashed capturing that precious moment on film.

After a few minutes and pictures, William was ready for another nap. Scully put him to her shoulder and began patting his back gently. William kept fussing.

"Here, let me try," Mulder said.

Scully handed William to him and Mulder tried to get him to calm down, but it didn't work. Layla looked at both of her parents becoming frazzled that they couldn't calm her brother down.

_"Why are you crying so much?"_ she asked_, "They just want you to go to sleep."_

_ "It's not comfortable enough to sleep,"_ he said_, "Why don't you try?"_

_ "Mommy probably won't let me,_" she replied.

_"You never know unless you ask," _he said.

"Mommy, can I try?" Layla asked.

"Not right now," Scully said.

_"Told you," _she said_._

_ "Just wait," _he said.

"Come on, Scully. Let her try," Mulder said. Scully thought for a minute.

"Okay, but be careful," she said.

Layla sat down on the couch and Scully laid William gently in her daughter's arms. William's cries soon became sniffles and then he was quiet. Layla smiled as he looked at her and he seemed to grin again. He shut his eyes and fell asleep. They waited a few more minutes and Scully went to take William from Layla. His face scrunched up as soon as Scully had him in her arms. He began to whimper.

"Mommy, why don't I go lay with him in your bed until he falls asleep again?" Layla asked.

Scully looked at Mulder and nodded as William began to fuss again. Layla went into Scully's room and got up on her bed. Scully laid William gently next to Layla. Layla wrapped her arms around her brother. He settled down again and went to sleep. Layla studied her brother's features and smiled as he looked so innocent when he was asleep. She thought about the troubles that they could get into as they got older.

** Layla got home from school to see her little brother at the table doing his homework.**

** "Hey Will, how was school?" she asked.**

** William looked at his sister. She gasped as she saw the black eye. Layla went over next to him and put her arm around his shoulders.**

** "Will, what happened?" she asked, "Why didn't you "call" me?"**

** "It's no big deal, L," William said.**

** "No, it is a big deal! You've got a black eye! Do Mom and Dad know?" she asked.**

** "Grandma called them when I came home," he said. **

** "Where is she?" Layla asked.**

** "Downstairs, doing laundry," he answered.**

** "William, what happened?" she asked again. William sighed. **

** "Connor Matthews hit me," William mumbled.**

** "I should've known. Why did he hit you?" Layla asked.**

** "When Dad dropped me off, I heard Connor's mom thinking about Connor's real dad," William said.**

** "Mr. Matthews?" Layla asked assuming where this was going. William shook his head.**

** "Oh boy, and you told Connor?" Layla asked.**

** "Not right away. We were walking to class, Eric and me, when Connor came up and started messing with Eric. He was saying that Eric's dad left them cuz his mom wasn't good enough and that he was sure Eric's dad was happy to leave him behind because his dad wasn't his," William explained, "That's when I told him about his mom and real dad. He pushed me and yelled at me to take it back, but I told him the truth hurts. That's when he punched me."**

** "Well, tomorrow I'm going to go with you to school," Layla said, "I want to have a talk with Connor about messing with my brother."**

** "No, L, don't do anything. He's just a bully," William said, "I'm not worried about him."**

** "Will, he gave you a black eye! I'm not gonna let him get away with that!" Layla exclaimed.**

** "Mom and Dad said they'd take care of it. You don't need to," William said.**

** "Will, I'm your big sister. I'm supposed to look out for you, and that's what I'm gonna do," Layla said.**

** William looked at her and nodded. She hugged him.**

** "I love you, little brother," she said.**

** "I love you, too, big sister," William replied.**

** The next morning, Layla and William set out for his school together. When they got there, Connor's mom had just left. Connor spotted William and made his way over.**

** "Hey freak. I see you got your sister with you today. Is she your bodyguard?" Connor asked laughing as well as some of the other kids.**

** "Leave me alone, Connor," William said.**

** "'Leave me alone, Connor,'" Connor mocked him.**

_**"Will, don't let him talk to you like that,"**_** Layla thought.**

_**"I don't want to cause trouble," **_**William said.**

_**"Stand up to him, Will! That's the only way to deal with a bully,"**_** Layla told him, **_**"You remember Kyle?"**_** William nodded. "**_**Now we're friends because I stood up to him."**_

_** "I'll try," **_**William said.**

** "Hey freak, how about we pick up where we left off yesterday?" Connor said smirking.**

** "Connor, leave me alone! At least my dad is the real thing!" William snapped.**

** Connor's expression went from mean to shock to fury in a matter of seconds. He stepped closer until he was face-to-face to William.**

** "You better watch your mouth. It's about to give you another black eye," Connor snarled.**

** "Try it," William said, "Then go tell the mailman all about what happened because I'm sure he'd love to hear what his son did." **

** Connor pushed William down and Layla tripped Connor. She pulled William to his feet.**

** "Ha! Just like a wimp! You have to have your sister to defend you!" Connor said standing up.**

** "My brother isn't a wimp! You are because you can't take the truth!" Layla said. **

** Connor went after Layla and William tackled Connor to the ground before he could reach her. William threw a couple punches, the second hitting Connor's nose and triggering it to bleed.**

** "Leave my sister alone," William said darkly.**

** Connor began to cry and William got off of him. Connor got up and took off. Layla looked at her brother and smiled.**

** "Good job, Will," Layla said.**

** "Thanks for your help," William said.**

** "William Scully! Layla Mulder! My office, now!" Principal Giovanni yelled. **

** Layla looked at William.**

** "We're in trouble," Layla said. **

** "Yep, but it was worth it," William said. They walked hand-in-hand into the principal's office.**

Layla smiled at the fantasy as she kissed her brother's forehead.

"I'll always protect you," she said as she drifted to sleep with him safely in her arms.


	11. Chapter 11: Questions and the FBI

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Italics: Thought-Speak  
**

Scully looked in on her children and saw them both asleep. She couldn't help but smile at the way Layla had her arms around William. She walked into the living room and picked up her camera.

"What're you doing?" Mulder asked.

"Come look at our children," she replied.

They entered the room quietly and smiled. Scully snapped the picture and they left the kids to nap.

Mulder sat down on the couch and Scully sat down beside him.

"Mulder, what will I do without you here? Where will you go?" she asked.

"I don't know, Scully," he answered, "I do know that I love you all."

Scully's eyes widened.

"I love you, Scully," Mulder said grasping her hands in his.

"I love you too, Mulder," Scully replied as she leaned in.

His lips met her in a sweet and simple kiss. Pulling away slightly, Scully began to chuckle.

"What?" Mulder asked with a grin," Is my kissing that bad?"

"No, it's just that…uh, the last time you said that to me you had a concussion and I thought you were delirious," Scully said smiling at the memory.

"I meant it then and I mean it now," Mulder said. She looked at him and saw that he was serious.

"How are we going to do this, Mulder?" she asked.

"I've got to go to my apartment and pack up my stuff. I think I'm going to donate my furniture to the Salvation Army. After that, you and I need to go to the office," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"There are some files there that you and I need to gather together and put up in a safe place so that they don't fall into the wrong hands and are used against us," Mulder said.

"I don't know about bringing the kids with us though," Scully said.

"They'll be fine. You know that Layla will look after William and we'll only be there long enough to gather the files together and leave," Mulder said.

Scully nodded as she had a feeling about which files he was talking about. She looked down a moment and back at Mulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think that…," Scully said looking at the bedroom door and then at him, "I'm worried about what your leaving will do to Layla. She's so distraught about it right now plus the fact that she's had a traumatizing couple days. I think that she may need to see someone."

"Like a child psychologist?" Mulder asked. Scully nodded.

"She's been through so much, Mulder. She's so resilient at times, but I do worry about what she keeps bottled up. I just don't want her to worry about things that aren't her fault or anything like that," Scully said.

"I think that she tells us pretty much everything, but you're right. She should talk to someone, but I think that someone needs to be someone she trusts. Not a complete stranger," Mulder said, "She could talk to you or Maggie."

"I don't think she'll open up enough to tell us anything. I think she'll worry about how much it might hurt us," Scully said.

"What about Agent Doggett or Agent Reyes?" Mulder asked, "Or Skinner?"

"She may talk to Monica, but I'm not sure about John or Skinner," Scully said, "I also worry about her and William together. She seems to love him so much, but it's weird not seeing any rivalry between them, and sometimes when she looks at him I think that they are carrying on full conversations."

"I've noticed that too, but maybe she just understands him better than you or I, but we'll get there too. Would you rather her be yelling at him and screaming about every little thing he does?" Mulder asked.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. It's like he does no wrong in her eyes. Like when he was crying this morning, other children I've seen would've left and gotten away from the noise, but she was right there offering to feed him and to help with him," Scully said, "That just seems unusual to me."

"Like I said, maybe with all the preparation we've went through with her, well, you went through, she knows what to expect and what to not to do and that she may understand a little better than we expected her to," Mulder said.

"I hope that's what it is, but I don't want her to resent him and get jealous because I'm spending time with him and not with her," Scully said.

"I don't really think that's going to be a problem. I think mostly she just wants to be there with you and him," Mulder said.

"I hope so," Scully said. She leaned into the couch.

"Alright, while they're asleep I'm going to go take care of that stuff. I'll be back in an hour or two," Mulder said.

"Okay," Scully said. He kissed her and left.

* * *

An hour later, Layla woke up to find that William was already awake and watching her. He gurgled and whined.

_"What?"_ she thought.

_"I didn't mean to wake you. You looked so comfortable,"_ he replied.

_"I was, but I'm awake now. Go ahead and cry for Mom,"_ Layla said.

_"Okay,"_ he said as his face clenched and he started wailing for a fresh diaper.

_"You're so loud and you sound like a siren,"_ she said, amused but slightly annoyed at the sound.

_"Sorry, but it seems to be the only way to get her attention for me," _he replied.

Scully came into the room and smiled at Layla. Layla smiled back as she moved to let her mother pick up William.

"Did you guys have a nice nap?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Layla said as she went into the living room, and upon seeing it was empty she came back into the room, "Where's Daddy?"

"He left," she said as she began changing William's diaper.

"What?" Layla asked as her tears welled in her eyes, "He didn't say goodbye! He wasn't supposed to leave yet!"

Scully looked at her daughter and mentally slapped herself for not thinking about her word choice or elaborating.

"Oh no, Sweetie, he hasn't left yet. He just went to pack and to take care of some things at his apartment. He's coming right back," Scully said as she picked William back up.

Layla sat on her mother's bed and Scully sat down beside her and put her free arm around Layla.

"I'm sorry I said that. I didn't think," Scully said.

Layla sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"He's really not gone?" Layla asked, wanting reassurance.

"No, he'll be back. After he gets back, we've got to go to the office. Can I trust you to look after your brother while we're there?" Scully asked. Layla nodded.

"Okay," Scully said as she looked at her watch, "Well, he should be back any minute now, so go get dressed. I'm going to go make a bottle for your brother and you can feed him. After that, you and I will pick out his outfit."

"Okay Mommy!" Layla exclaimed and went to get dressed. Scully chuckled at her.

Scully looked at William in her arms and smiled at him. He stared back at her. She smiled at him and he seemed to grin right back at her. She got up and took him into the kitchen with her. She laid him in his carrier and began to fix his lunch. She had almost finished with the bottle when Layla came out of her room. She was dressed in black pants and a pink t-shirt that said 'Daddy's Girl' on it. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"Come sit in your chair. I'll move William over to you and then hand you the bottle. Remember to support his head, okay?" Scully said. Layla nodded.

She climbed into her chair and settled into it. Scully set the bottle down and picked up William. She handed him to Layla who situated him in her arms until they were both comfortable. Scully then handed Layla the bottle. Layla put the nipple to William's mouth. He latched on and began to suckle. Layla smiled as she watched her brother eat his lunch.

The front door opened and Mulder walked in. He was carrying some suitcases with him.

"Hello!" he called as he walked in.

Scully, sensing that Layla wanted to run to her father, took William from her. Layla got up and ran into her dad's arms. Mulder put the suitcases down in time to pick her up. She clung to him and hugged him tightly.

"What's the matter, baby?" Mulder asked, "Are you alright?"

Layla nodded, squeezing his neck. Mulder looked at Scully.

"I told her you left and I didn't elaborate," Scully said. Mulder nodded as he understood.

"Honey, I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you. Besides, I told you I wasn't leaving until I took you to school," Mulder said.

"I know, but I thought you changed your mind and left early," Layla said.

"No, not a chance," Mulder said, "I don't want to leave, honey, but I have to."

"To keep us safe, I know," Layla said sighing. Layla pulled back and Mulder kissed her forehead.

"Now, since William is finished with his lunch, what do you say we go out for lunch and then head to the office?" Mulder asked both Scully and Layla.

Layla nodded and so did Scully.

"Come on, Munchkin. Let's go pick out something for your brother to wear," Scully said.

"Okay," Layla said. Mulder put her down and she ran into the nursery.

"Are you okay?" Mulder asked Scully.

"I'm fine. It just hurt to see her that upset," Scully said. Mulder nodded.

They got William dressed into a pair of coveralls with a thin sweatshirt. Scully buckled William into his carrier; they grabbed their coats, and headed out.

* * *

After lunch, which was at McDonald's, they went to the Hoover Building. Layla held her mother's hand as they walked through the building and Mulder carried William. No one stopped them from what they were doing, but those who were there stared at them.

Once in the X-Files office, Mulder set the carrier on the floor and Layla sat down next to her brother. Her parents went to work on pulling the files that they needed.

_"Where are we?"_ William asked.

_"At Mommy and Daddy's work,"_ Layla said, "_Remember, we were here before the car ride."_

_"Oh, this place,"_ William said looking at everything, _"What are those things in the ceiling?"_

Layla looked up to see what her brother was talking about. She smiled as she saw the pencils that her dad had thrown up there.

_"Those are pencils,"_ Layla said, _"Daddy likes to throw them at the ceiling."_

_"Why?"_ he asked.

_"I don't know. I guess he gets bored,"_ Layla said, _"Though he's not supposed to come down here anymore."_

_"Why not?"_ William asked.

_"He was fired from his job,"_ Layla said, _"He did something he wasn't supposed to and his boss got mad and told him he couldn't work here anymore."_

_"Oh, that's not good,"_ William said, _"But Mommy still works here?"_

_"Uh-huh, but I think she said something about changing her assignment so that she could be home more for us,"_ Layla said.

_"What about that lady and the man?"_ William asked.

_"I don't know where Agent Reyes works, but Agent Doggett still works here,"_ Layla replied.

_"Oh okay,"_ William said.

"Okay, we're ready to go," Scully said. Mulder picked up the box that held the files and Scully picked up William.

"Layla, stay right next to me," Scully said. Layla nodded as they left the office and got onto the elevator.

* * *

Back home, Layla went into her room to read one of her books while William napped. Mulder and Scully were figuring out a place to hide the files. Layla then heard William start to fuss again and her stomach started growling. She got up and went into her mother's room. Her mother wasn't changing William, but her dad was. She giggled at the face he made to her brother.

"You think this is funny?" he asked grinning.

"Uh-huh," Layla said. Mulder laughed. "I'm hungry, Daddy."

"You are? What do you say we convince Mommy to order some pizza?" Mulder asked. Layla nodded bouncing up and down.

"Well, let's go ask her!" Mulder exclaimed picking up William and following his daughter into the living room.

"Mommy, can we have pizza?" Layla asked sweetly.

"Pizza? Hmm, let's see whose idea this was?" Scully said looking at Mulder who was patting William's back. He shrugged and smiled. "Oh, alright, pizza it is!"

"Yay! Pizza!" Layla exclaimed. Her parents laughed.

They ordered pizza and ate dinner. Layla put in "The Little Mermaid" and they watched that until it was time for both children to go to bed. Scully and Mulder tucked William in first since he had fallen asleep at the part where Sebastian sang "Under the Sea." Layla changed into her pajamas and settled into her bed. Mulder and Scully kissed her head and told her good night. She turned over and smiled at the events of the day before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Tbc**

**AN: I apologize for the wait. This fought me for quite some time. I hope it suits you guys! Enjoy!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Family and Acting Out

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Italics-Thought-Speak**

* * *

The next morning, Layla woke up and laid there for a little bit. She thought about what was supposed to happen tomorrow. She didn't know if she could say goodbye to her dad. Not so soon after getting him back. It seemed like she hadn't been able to spend any time with him at all in the past couple months. She sighed and figured it was time to get up. She got up and got dressed. She listened at her door to see if her parents were up yet. She didn't hear anything so she came out of her room and peeked into the living room. They weren't there. She went to her Mom's door and listened. She didn't hear anything. She opened the door slightly and saw her Mom and Dad asleep together. She smiled and went to pick up her Mom's camera. She snapped a picture of them asleep together. She set the camera down and went over to the bassinet to see that her brother was awake.

_"Good morning, William,"_ Layla thought.

_"Good morning, Layla,"_ William replied, _"When did I fall asleep last night?"_

_"When Sebastian was singing "Under the Sea,"_ she replied, _"You looked so cute." _

_"Gee, thanks,"_ William thought sarcastically, _"Can you get me out of here?"_

_"Mom wouldn't want me to pick you up on my own,"_ Layla said.

_"Why not?"_ William asked.

_"Because they're not sure I could handle you without dropping you,"_ Layla explained.

_"You won't drop me,"_ William replied, _"I trust you. Please, I want up out of this thing."_

_"I really don't think it's a good idea,"_ Layla replied, _"If I get caught, I'm blaming you."_

William laughed and she reached in to lift him up. She remembered that her Mom said to support his head. She did and put her other hand under his bottom. She felt he had soiled himself and crinkled her face at that.

_"What are you doing?"_ he asked.

_"You have an icky diaper on,"_ Layla said, _"It stinks."_

_"So change me,"_ he said. Layla laughed.

_"You're kidding, right?"_ Layla asked.

_"Please? It's quite uncomfortable,"_ William said.

_"Uhh, Mom wouldn't want me to,"_ Layla said thinking, _"I'll try though."_

Layla carried her brother into the nursery. She set him in the bouncing chair in the floor and snapped him in. She then took a blanket and laid it on the floor like she had seen her mother do. She picked up a diaper and the pack of wipes. She placed them next to the blanket, unbuckled William, and laid him gently on the blanket. She undid his outfit and took it off him as she had seen her mother do. She noticed something sticking out of his belly button.

_"What's that?"_ she asked.

_"I think it's part of what kept me connected to Mom,"_ William said, _"Mom is careful with my diaper around it."_

_"Okay, then I will be too,"_ Layla said.

Layla undid the tabs on the diaper and pulled it down. She almost gagged at the smell. She pinched her nose shut.

_"Ugh, you stink!"_ Layla said.

She took the wipes and cleaned up his mess and removed the dirty diaper. She then opened the cleaned diaper. She looked at the front to make sure the tabs were going to be in the back. She placed it underneath him and sprinkled a little bit of powder on him. She then closed the diaper and bent the top down like it had been earlier. She took the dirty one and threw it away and put his dirty outfit in the basket next to the door. She opened a drawer and pulled out a onesie that was light blue. She then pulled out some coveralls and a pair of socks. She slipped the onesie over his head and snapped the snaps at the bottom. She slipped the coveralls over his feet and lifted him up carefully to pull the straps over his shoulders. She laid him back down and snapped the straps. She then put his socks on and smiled as she felt good about doing all this herself.

"_Do you feel better now?"_ she asked.

"_Much better except that I'm hungry,"_ he said.

"_Okay, I draw the line at fixing your bottles. I don't want to make a mess or make you sick," _Layla said, _"Let's wait just a little bit longer and then I'll go get Mommy and Daddy, okay?"_

"_Okay, where's that light up thing?"_ William asked.

Layla picked up on of his rattle toys that lit up and waved it over his head. He giggled and she laughed. She poked him in the chest and he laughed. She did too. Just then, she heard quick footsteps coming their way. She wasn't sure who it could be so she put herself between her brother and the door. The door opened and her mother rushed in with a worried look on her face. She saw the baby on the blanket. She rushed over and looked him over.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Layla asked, a little nervous.

"Who told you that you could take your brother out of his bassinet?" her mother asked.

"No one," Layla said, "He was awake and said…smelled, so I changed him."

"Next time, please come get me, okay?" Scully asked.

"Okay, Mama. I just wanted to help and let you sleep," Layla said.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Mommy's just overprotective right now," Mulder explained.

Scully gave him that look and he grinned.

"How do you feel about going out with Mommy and me to the park?" Mulder asked.

"That sounds fun!" Layla exclaimed.

"Go get your shoes on and we'll go get breakfast on the way," Mulder said.

Layla bounced to the door and turned around.

"By the way, William's hungry, Mama," Layla said and bounded out of the room.

Scully looked to Mulder in question and he just shrugged his shoulders. They got dressed and headed out.

A few hours later, they returned. Layla and William were asleep, Layla on Mulder's shoulder and William in his carrier. Scully went to put William down and Mulder carried Layla to her room. He laid her in the bed and smiled and she pulled the teddy bear he had gotten her close. She sighed.

He watched her sleep and smiled. He was definitely going to miss his little girl. He thought about why he was leaving. The death threats to him, the threats to his family, and the pictures to prove that they were watching him. He knew that he had to go. He had no choice. He didn't want to. He wanted to stay and be with his family more than anything in the world.

He got up and walked out into the living room where he saw Scully sitting on the couch. She looked as he came in the room.

"They're both asleep. They really played hard," Mulder said. Scully nodded.

"Do you find it weird at exactly how close William and Layla seem to be?" Scully asked.

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked.

"Sometimes, I watch them and it seems like they read each other's minds. I don't know what it is, but she can make him smile and laugh and coo and he's not old enough to do that," Scully said.

"He's special, Scully. A little miracle, our miracle," Mulder said.

"I can't help, but wonder if he is alien," Scully said as she glanced at Mulder.

"I don't know, but that doesn't make him any less of a miracle," Mulder said, "It does look like they know more about each other than we do. I mean, I've caught the slip-ups that Layla has had, but I don't know."

"Do you think they can communicate telepathically because if that's what you're saying, it's impossible," Scully said.

"After all this time, you still doubt that there are other capabilities out there?" Mulder asked.

Scully chuckled and sighed.

"I still believe that there is a scientific explanation for everything, but there are some things I just can't explain," Scully said, "I just worry about them all the time."

"You're supposed to," Mulder said, "You're their mother, and they love you for that."

"I know," Scully replied.

They sit and talk about everything. They make plans on how to stay in contact and how to be able to reach him in the case of an emergency. They talked about all he may miss amongst other things.

It was at that time that Layla and William woke up. Layla made her way to the nursery to find her mother at the changing table with William.

"Hey, sweetheart, did you have a nice nap?" Scully asked as she re-snapped William's outfit.

"Uh-huh," Layla said.

"Good. Daddy and I are going to take you out to the mall, so go get ready," Scully said as she lifted William.

"Okay," Layla said as she scampered out to put her shoes on.

"_Is there something wrong?"_ Layla asked.

"_She's worried about us. She thinks we are about to talk like we are,"_ William said, _"We need to be more careful or she's going to find out."_

"_She's going to have to find out sometime, you know?"_ Layla asked.

"_I know, but not right now,"_ William replied, _"I still want it to be our secret."_

"_Me too,"_ Layla said.

They left for the mall. Layla got to pick out a few new toys and some books. She also picked some things out for William before they left to get eat lunch.

After lunch, William went down for a nap and Layla watched a movie with her parents. She was watching The Lion King this time. She was sad when Simba's dad, Mufasa, died and climbed into her dad's lap. She hugged him.

"Daddy, don't die while you're gone," Layla whispered.

Mulder looked down at his little girl who had begun to cry. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and said, "Honey, I won't die. I promise. I'll be thinking of you, Mommy, and William too much to die."

Layla nodded and got down. She ran into her room and came back out holding the other teddy bear that she got today that looked exactly like hers. This teddy bear had a picture frame on the front where she had put a picture of them all in it. She handed it to her father and climbed in his lap.

"Here," she said, "take him with you. That way you can have us there all the time."

Mulder smiled and kissed her head.

"Thank you, baby," Mulder said.

They finished watching the movie and ordered Chinese for dinner. They ate dinner with conversation. Afterwards, Layla took a shower and William was bathed. They put the baby down while Layla read her book in her room.

Mulder and Scully came in.

"Time for bed," Scully chimed.

"No," Layla said as she pulled her book up closer to her face.

Scully grabbed the book, but Layla wouldn't let it go.

"Layla, honey, you have to go to bed," Scully said.

"No!" Layla snapped.

"Layla Marie, you are going to bed whether you like it or not!" Scully said in an authoritative tone.

"No, no, no! I'm not and you can't make me! She sat on the bed and crossed her arms and legs in a defensive position.

"What has gotten into you?" Scully asked.

"I think I know," Mulder said, "She thinks if she doesn't go to bed then I won't leave."

Layla looked at her dad and he knew he was right. Scully sighed and both parents sat down onto the bed.

"You know he has to go, baby," Scully said, "He has no other choice. I would love for him to stay too, but he can't."

"I promise, I'll try to come back soon," Mulder said. Layla shook her head.

"You can't leave!" Layla cried, "I don't want you to go! You can't, you can't, you can't!"

Layla broke into sobs and Scully wasn't too far behind. Mulder had tears welling in his eyes. He pulled both of the girls to him and hugged them tightly. They cried for a long time before they both realized that Layla had cried herself to sleep. Mulder laid her in her bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and watched her sleep as his tears still fell down his face.

"I…I don't know," Mulder said, "If I can do this…I was trying to be strong, but…it's just it's so hard. It's going to be even harder tomorrow."

"I know, Mulder," Scully said, sniffling, "It's got to be done. I just hope she can make it through this."

"With you in her corner, she can," he said, "I have faith in you."

"That's a lot of faith," Scully replied.

"You can do this," Mulder said.

She got up and went into her room and shut the door softly. He sighed and looked at Layla one more time before following. Mulder opened the door to see Scully lying on the bed, facing the opposite way. He crawled into bed behind her, spooning her. They cried some more together before falling asleep. Both of them still weren't sure they could handle tomorrow, but it had to be done.

* * *

**AN: I do apologize for the long wait. I had a few technical issues. I hope you liked this! Thanks for sticking with me!**


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbyes and Leaving

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Thought-speak in Italics  
**

* * *

The next morning, in the outside world, it was bright and sunny. The dawn of a new time, but in the apartment of Dana Scully the atmosphere was glum and sad. Mulder woke just shortly after Scully and put his suitcases in the living room. Scully fixed her some coffee and looked in on her daughter and son.

Layla slept fitfully, having nightmares about her father leaving only to wake up and realize that today was the day he was supposed to leave. She turned and faced the wall as tears fell down her face. She heard her mother come in and she didn't move. She knew it was almost time for her to start getting ready for school, but she didn't know if she could face the day with her heart as heavy as it was.

William started fussing. He felt his sister's longing and her pain. He felt his mother's sorrow and agony as well as his father's despair and desperation to protect them as well as his longing to stay. He felt all this and it was overwhelming. He couldn't be soothed even after his mother picked him up.

Scully walked into Layla's room with William against her shoulder. She walked to Layla and sat down, knowing that her daughter was awake. Layla rolled over and faced her mother and brother.

"Come on, sweetheart," Scully said.

"No," Layla said, "I'm not going to school and I'm never leaving this bed until Daddy stays here."

Scully gave her a look.

"You're going to get up. I don't want your father to leave either and I can't stop him, as much as I want to, I can't," Scully said.

Layla looked at her Mom. She didn't make a move to get up as she saw her mother holding back tears.

"I don't want him to go," Layla murmured, "I'm scared that he'll get hurt or we won't be safe or something like that."

"I know, believe me, I know," Scully said, "But sometimes you have to take a chance and go with it."

Layla nodded. She sighed and sat up.

"Can I hold Will?" Layla asked.

Scully smiled at the nickname and let Layla hold her brother. Layla held William close and he stopped fussing. She smiled at him.

_"I'm going to miss him,"_ Layla told her brother.

_"I know,"_ William said, _"It will be okay."_

_"How do you know it will be okay?"_ she asked.

_"It's just a feeling I have,"_ he replied.

"Okay," Scully said, "It's time for you to get ready. I don't want you to be late."

"Okay," Layla said sadly.

Scully left to feed William and get Layla's breakfast ready. Layla got dressed in her favorite blue jeans and the shirt that said she was a daddy's girl. She decided to tie her hair back today and pulled it up into a ponytail. She walked out into the dining room to see her mother feeding her brother and suitcases in front of the couch. She shuffled her feet to her chair and sat down. She picked at her breakfast.

"Layla Marie, you need to eat," Scully told her.

"I'm not hungry," she said. Scully looked at her skeptically.

"I'm not," Layla said, "My tummy hurts. I don't wanna go to school."

"Layla, it's not going to work," Scully said, "Eat your breakfast and be ready by the time your father walks out of the bedroom."

Layla sighed and picked a little more before taking a bite. Once the food hit her stomach she realized how hungry she was and continued eating. She'd finished her breakfast as her father came out of the bedroom. She got up and ran to him. He picked her up and hugged her.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to school," she said.

"Oh really, why not?" he asked.

"I don't feel good," she said.

He felt her forehead and looked at her color and she checked out. He knew it was an act to get him to stay. He wanted so bad to stay, but it was safer for them all if her left.

"You seem fine to me," Mulder said.

"I'm not," Layla said, "My heart hurts."

That one line almost tore him apart. He pulled her tightly to him and hugged her.

"Mine hurts too, sweetheart, but Daddy has to do this," he told her, "As much as he doesn't want to, he has too. I do know that I love you so much and I always will."

"Don't go, Daddy please, don't go," Layla said into his shoulder as he felt the tears hit.

"I have to," he said. She grabbed him tightly.

"It's time," Scully said walking over to them and Mulder put Layla down.

"Wait!" Layla said as she ran into her room and came back carrying the stuffed bear she loved, "Talk Wilfred with you."

"Honey, you'll need Wilfred," Mulder said.

"Please, he'll protect you," she told him.

Mulder sighed as he knew that he wasn't going to win this argument. He took the bear and squatted down.

"You can give him back when you come home safe," Layla told him. He hugged her again.

They put their jackets on and left the apartment to take Layla to school.

* * *

They got to the school and Mulder did his normal routine of adjusting her clothes and her backpack. He kissed her on the fore head and hugged her tightly.

"Baby, no matter how far I am, I'm going to be right here," he said as he pointed to her heart. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny locket. He opened it and it had a picture of their family in it. "See?"

Layla nodded with tears in her eyes. He snapped it on and he hugged her again.

"I love you so much," he told her.

"I love you too Daddy. Be careful," she said.

She hugged and kissed her mother and brother and waved at them as she went inside knowing that her dad wasn't going to be there when she got out of school.

* * *

Once back at the apartment, Mulder took his suitcases and loaded them into the car. Scully watched him and sighed as she knew that this was it. He came back in and looked at her.

"I'll be safe. You'll be safe and when I know that it's going to be okay, I'll come back," Mulder told her.

"I just…I wish you didn't have to go," she told him with tears in her eyes.

"I know," he said, "I love you and the kids so much. I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

He kissed her so gently and then kissed William. He looked at the baby as he slept and thought about all he was going to miss, but he knew that his safety was worth it. He smiled at them and left.

Scully put William in the bassinet and sat down on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**AN: I had to stick to script. Sorry for the long wait. Earl, my muse, has been iffy lately. I know a lot of you didn't want Mulder to leave, but he had to go. Next up is getting through "Nothing Important Happened Today pt 1." That should be fun. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	14. Chapter 14: Kyle and John

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own TXF.**

* * *

Layla walked into her classroom and put her things where they belonged. She then laid her make-up work on her teacher's desk and walked over to her desk and began her morning work.

She worked until she sensed someone was watching her. She looked up and saw no one. She looked left and right and when she looked behind her, she saw Kyle watching her. She put her head down again and continued working.

Throughout the day, she kept to herself. When recess came, she didn't play with the others like she used to. She sat on the bench outside while the other kids played and laughed. She felt as if she would never be happy again. She sighed and then she saw the shadow looming over her. She looked up to see Kyle standing there. She looked away and focused on the playground. Kyle moved and sat down next to her.

"Layla," he said. She looked at him in shock. After all the time she had known him, he had never called her by her first name.

"Kyle," she said. He looked down at his feet and back to her.

"I want to thank you," Kyle said, "If you hadn't told, I don't know what would have happened."

"I thought you hated me," Layla said.

"I didn't hate you," he said, "I think I was jealous of you. You seemed so happy with your Mom and Dad. Your parents loved you. Mine didn't."

"Kyle, how much do you know about my parents?" Layla asked.

"I know they're FBI agents," Kyle said, "Your Dad believes in aliens and things like that, but you're Mom doesn't. I read the papers."

She looked at him and laughed.

"Believe it or not, they're not my real parents," Layla said, "They didn't give birth to me. I'm adopted."

"What happened to your real parents?" he asked.

"They were killed," she replied, "By a monster that tried to kill me too, but my Mom and Dad showed up and stopped it. That's how we met."

"Oh, I never knew," Kyle said.

"Why does it matter now?" she asked, "What do you want, Kyle?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I've done to you for the past three years," he said, "I know it doesn't make up for everything, but I want to try. I really am sorry."

"I forgave you when I found out what your Mom did to you," Layla said.

"I shouldn't have picked on you like that," he said, "I was scared and angry."

"Kyle, I understand, okay?" she said, "I forgive you. It's over. It's in the past and we can't change it."

"No, we can't," he said, "But I'm going to make up for all those times."

"Okay," she said, "You don't have to."

He noticed that she had tears falling down her face. She turned away from him as the tears kept coming.

"Layla, what's wrong?" he asked.

"M…my dad left again," she said, her voice cracking.

"Why?" he asked. She sniffled.

"He, uh, there were some b…bad people after him," she sighed, "He said he left to keep us safe. I don't know if…if we'll ever…see him again. Now, my…my mom has to raise me and my brother and I just…I don't know."

"That's so sad," Kyle said, "I'm so sorry, Layla."

She started to cry again. Kyle put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him.

"Kyle Bernard!" Mrs. G called as she walked towards them. Layla sat up as tears still fell.

"What are you doing to her now?" Mrs. G asked.

Before Kyle could answer, Layla said, "He wasn't doing anything. He was saying he's sorry and I was crying for another thing and he was being nice."

"Are you sure?" she asked. Layla nodded. "Okay, are you okay?" Another nod and Mrs. G turned around and walked away, looking back over her shoulder. She was going to keep an eye on them.

"What…happened after your mom came?" Layla asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, "I live with my Grandma now. She's nice. It turns out that Mom and her never talk anymore. Grandma didn't even know about what was going on."

"I'm glad you're somewhere safe now," she said.

"Me too," he said.

"Time to come in!" Mrs. G called to the class.

Kyle stood up and put his hand out to Layla. She looked at him and took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Can we be friends?" Kyle asked.

"I'd like that," Layla smiled and they shook hands.

They broke the handshake and walked into the school building together.

* * *

Scully just laid William down for another nap when there came a rapid knock on the door. She opened it to see Agent Doggett standing there looking panicked.

"What?" she asked, "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" he asked incredulously, "I've been trying to call you."

"Yeah, the phone's off the hook because of the baby," she said.

"I got panicked that you're not going to be here, that you left too."

She paused uncomfortably, "Come in."

He walked in and she shut the door behind him. She turned to face him.

"I've been looking for Mulder. I went to his apartment."

"I know."

"Where'd he go?"

Scully's eyes filled again as the pain in her chest surfaced.

"Dana, where'd he go?"

"He's gone," she said, "He's just…gone."

Doggett looks away and then back at her and sighs.

"Why did he leave?"

"He said it was for our safety."

"Layla?"

"She's at school. He left after we dropped her off."

"William?"

"He's asleep. What's going on, John?"

"Everything that happened in that garage has been erased."

"They do that."

"They?"

Scully gave him one of her looks. He sighed again.

"Can you contact Mulder?"

"No, he doesn't want to be found, so don't look."

"I have to go."

"John, promise me you won't look."

"I can't."

He opened the door and turned around. "If you need someone to talk to or if you need some help with the kids, I'm here."

"I know. Thanks."

He left and she shut the door behind him. She sighed as she knew that he was going to look for Mulder. She missed him so much already. She didn't realize how much she depended on him to be there for her. She walked into her room and looked in at William asleep in his bassinet. She thought about how Layla is dealing with school. She knew that her little girl's heart was broken. She just didn't know what to do.

**AN: I apologize for taking so long to update! Life has been so crazy! I hope you like the chapter! More to come! **


	15. Chapter 15: The Day After

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Italics: Thought-speak**

Scully headed to the school, pushing William in his stroller, lost in thought. She got to the school just as the last bell rang and the kids came running out to their parents. She looked for Layla. Layla came out the door, her shoulders slumped and a frown on her face. She moved slowly. That's when Scully saw Kyle come up behind her and Scully suddenly got very protective. She went to move towards them until she saw Kyle put his arm around her daughter's shoulders. Layla looked over and smiled at him. He said something to her and she smiled again. Then she saw her mom and headed her way. Scully kneeled down and Layla walked into her open arms.

"Hi mom," she said.

"Hi baby, how was your day?"

"Long."

"Mine too. Do you have any homework?"

"A little. Can I push Will?"

"Sure, just be careful."

"I will."

Layla grabbed hold of the stroller and pushed her brother. They walked quietly back to the apartment. They walked into the apartment and Layla went to the table to get started on her homework. Scully put William in his bassinet and began to fix Layla a snack.

Layla pulled her folder out and began working on her math.

_"Layla, are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine, why?"_

"_Usually you don't space out while you do homework."_

_"I miss him, Will. I can't help but miss him. I wish he was home, safe, with us."_

_"I know, L. I know."_

_"Hey, can you hear him?"_

_"No, he's too far away for me to get anything."_

Layla frowned and went back to her work. Scully noticed the frown.

"Everything okay sweetheart?"

"Fine."

"Do you need any help?"

"No."

Scully set the cookies in front of her daughter. She leaned over and Layla quit writing and looked up at her mother.

"What?"

"Nothing, are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? I've never heard you give so many one-worded answers to me before."

"I'm tired."

"Okay. I was just wondering."

"I don't want to talk about it, Mom."

Scully raised her brow at her daughter.

"About what, sweetie?"

"Daddy."

"You need to talk about it sometime."

"No. I'm fine."

"Layla, don't shut me out. I'm here for you. Talk to me."

"I can't. There's nothing to talk about."

"Somehow I doubt that."

Layla glared at her mother.

"Don't look at me like that. If you keep things bottled up you'll eventually explode."

"Why not? You do!"

"I do not!"

"You do so!"

"Don't yell at me. I've told you about that yelling and It's disrespectful to do it to an adult."

"Sorry. I don't want to talk. I'm fine."

Scully sighed. Though the child wasn't hers biologically, Layla acted exactly like her. She went to check on William and began to make him a bottle.

_"What was all that about?"_

_"I don't feel like talking."_

_"Sometimes it does help to talk about things."_

_"There's nothing more to say about it. Everything was said and I would be repeating myself."_

_"I'm here, L. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Talk to me or to Mom, but don't keep it in."_

_"Thanks, Mom Jr."_

_"I'm just trying to help."_

_"I know. I'm sorry. I just miss him."_

_"I know. He'll be back before you know it."_

_"I hope so."_

Layla finished her snack and her homework and headed to her bedroom. Scully sighed as she fed William.

"When you get older, I hope you'll come to me with anything. Your sister is so difficult sometimes. I really hope that you two can be close."

William seemed to smile around the bottle at her and she grinned at him. She kissed his head as he continued to eat. Once he had finished his bottle, he yawned and Scully knew it was nap time. She walked to Layla's room and knocked on the door. She opened it.

"Hey, sweetie, your brother and I are going to take a nap, okay?"

Layla nodded.

"If you need me, come wake me up."

Layla nodded.

"Are you going to speak to me at all?"

Layla looked at her and she raised her eyebrows at her. Layla looked back down at the book she was reading and Scully took that to mean 'no.' She closed the door and went to her room. She laid William in his bassinet.

"Sleepy time, sweet William. See you in a couple hours."

She climbed into her bed and pulled the blanket over her. Little did she know that William's mobile over the bassinet began turning on it's own.

Layla laid in her bed reading one of the books her dad bought her before he left. She sighed and put the book aside after reading the same line over and over again. She sighed again and pulled out the picture of her family together. She rubbed her fingers across the picture and tears fell down her face.

'I wish you were here, Daddy. I miss you already.'

Layla sat up and set the picture aside. She opened the door and went into her mom's room. She saw her mother was asleep as well as her brother. She looked at the empty space next to her mom, where her dad should be. She went into the bottom drawer of her mom's dresser and got one of her father's shirts out and went back into her room. She put the shirt on and laid down. She sighed again and closed her eyes. Before too long, she was asleep.

**AN: I know, it's been an extremely long time though I'm not sure anyone is still reading this. I'm going to finish it though. My muse has been less than cooperative though. I hope you all are still reading! **


End file.
